The Last of the Sunnydale Gang Full Version
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Dawn and Spike leave after the Fang Gang and Scoobies are all killed Mostly PG13 but has some R parts


TITLE: The Last of the Sunnydale Gang  
AUTHOR: Inquisitive One  
EMAIL: inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 3inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
RATING: PG to High R  
DISTRIBUTION: Sooner or later my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction and any lists I send it to. If you want it let me know.  
SUMMARY: Dawn and Spike are the only two left of the Sunnydale Gang.  
_____________  
Chapter 1  
DAWN  
Dawn opens her journal picking up her pen she begins to write.   
'We're all that's left me and Spike. They all died in the fight with Glory and Darla. It was a bloody battle. I remember it as though it happened just moments ago rather than weeks.   
Glory was there when Tara said she saw my true form. God I have never felt so afraid then the moment that Glory realized that I'm the Key.   
We ran so fast trying to find somewhere to hide from Glory and her minions. We knew we couldn't go to Giles and the others so we went to Spike. Giles called Angel and his friends and told them to come to Sunnydale.   
When Angel and his friends got here it was weird. I mean I hadn't seen Angel, Cordy or Wesley in a long time... well technically we never met... we just kind of remember meeting years ago. Also Angel's friend Gunn came. He was a demon hunter like the others.   
Not long after they showed up Glory and her minions showed up with Drusilla and Darla. The look on everyone's faces seeing Darla... supposedly dead Darla. Buffy looked so pissed same with Spike and Angel. Drusilla knew what I was the moment she looked at me. Turned into a growling fest between Angel and Spike, Drusilla and Darla. Especially when Drusilla stepped towards me, I never saw Spike so pissed when his sire tried to touch me.  
Drusilla got upset and started to complain "My Spike is protecting the Key. Why is my Spike protecting it?"  
"Hands off Dru" Spike growls   
"Will people stop calling me it" Dawn yells stomping her foot  
"Your just energy" Glory says as if that explains it.  
Dawn glares at her hands on hips "Hey I resent that. Why are you called Glory when your nothing but an overbearing loud mouthed obsessive bitch who just happens to be a God."  
"Such a mouth on the girl" Glory grins "Now lets go" she orders "its time for me to go home"  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" Dawn retorts  
"I said lets GO" Glory stomps her foot angrily causing the floor to crack  
"Dawn isn't going with you" Buffy says  
"Don't make me kill you" Glory says  
"Oh come on you said I get to kill her" Darla whines  
"You vampires are so whiney" Glory says  
"Hey I'm the one who had to live with her for over a hundred fifty years." Angel says   
"Dru's not that much better" Spike adds glaring at his sire   
"Spike you really have badluck with women don't you" Buffy shakes her head in disbelief. "First Dru then Harmony then Dru then Harmony"  
"I know I'm a bloody wacko magnet" Spike grumbles  
"I could have told you that" Angel mutters  
"Just give me my Key." Glory yells  
One of the minions hesitantly speaks up "Oh beautiful Glorificus why don't you just kill these snivling humans"  
"Hey who are you calling sniveling you crusty skinned in such need of a facial." Buffy snaps  
"Hey Slayer don't insult my little crusty cuties" Glory pats the minions head affectionately  
"Oh thank you dear Glorificus" the minion says bashfully  
"I'm the only one who can"  
"OK she really is insane" Xander states then frowns "You do realize that three of the most unstable women on the planet are here" he mutters  
"Darla's not insane just a bitch" Angel replies  
Not long after that the battle started. The people screaming in pain. People who should never have been involved in this died. All because of me. Spike tells me it wasn't my fault but it was.   
Within a day Riley and his men showed up in Sunnydale. Of course it didn't go over very well when Angel found out what Riley had done to Buffy. I had never seen Angel so mad at a person... not even Xander at his worse. They joined the fight along with friends of Gunn's from LA. Person by person went down. Killed either by vampires or Glory's minions... or Glory herself. Sometime during this time the Knights of the Byzantine Order appeared. They wanted me dead... that's all they wanted. That caused the battle to become between us and Glory, us and the vampires, us and the Knights. That lasted until Buffy, Giles, and Angel got the Knights to talk on neutral ground and explained all.'  
Dawn leans back in her chair staring at the journal before her. After a moment she picks up her pen  
'One by one the soldiers and Gunn's friends were killed. The Knights fought Glory and her minions while the soldiers and Gunn's friends fought the vampires.   
The first of the Scoobies to go was Tara. She was stabbed by one of Glory's minions. Next was Wesley he was killed by a vampire.'   
"Dawn what are you doing luv?" Spike asks concerned leaning against the wall watching the teenager.  
"Writing in my journal about what happened." she says sadly  
"Well why don't you come and eat some dinner"  
"I'm not hungry." Dawn replies  
"I know your not hungry but you need to eat Nibblet"   
Dawn sighs closing her journal she stands following Spike into the kitchenette. "How long are we staying here?"  
"Not long." he assures setting the pizza box before her "Now eat" he orders going to the mini-refrigerator he grabs a soda putting it before Dawn. "Here you go luv"  
"Thanks"  
"I'm going to go take a shower. Eat up" he walks to the bathroom  
Dawn nods taking a bite out of her pizza.  
  
Chapter 2  
SPIKE  
Spike stands under the hot water leaning against the wall his mind running over the past weeks events beginning with Dawn coming to his crypt.  
' "Spike Tara got hurt because of me." she sniffles leaning on her forearms. "I'm too dangerous"  
"You aren't dangerous luv"  
"Yes I am. Glory thought Tara was me. Everyone's going to be in danger because of me"  
Spike sits beside her putting his arm around her shoulders "Don't think that way luv. We're in danger anyway." '  
Spike sighs needlessly his mind fast forwarding to when Drusilla showed up with Glory and Darla.  
' "Dru what are you doing here?" he demands  
"I came to see my Spikey" Drusilla replies taking a step towards Dawn  
when her childe growls warningly Drusilla whines "My Spike is protecting the Key. Why is my Spike protecting it?"  
"Hands off Dru" Spike growls   
"Will people stop calling me it" Dawn yells stomping her foot  
"Your just energy" Glory says  
Dawn glares at her hands on hips "Hey I resent that. Why are you called Glory your nothing but an overbearing loud mouthed obsessive bitch who just happens to be a God."  
"Such a mouth on the girl" Glory grins "Now lets go" she orders "its time for me to go home"  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" Dawn retorts  
"I said lets GO" Glory stomps her foot angrily causing the floor to crack  
"Dawn isn't going with you" Buffy says  
"Don't make me kill you" Glory says  
"Oh come on you said I get to kill her" Darla whines  
"You vampires are so whiney" Glory says  
"Hey I'm the one who had to live with her for over a hundred fifty years." Angel says   
"Dru's not that much better" Spike adds glaring at his sire   
"Spike you really have badluck with women don't you" Buffy shakes her head in disbelief. "First Dru then Harmony then Dru then Harmony"  
"I know I'm a bloody wacko magnet" Spike grumbles  
"I could have told you that" Angel mutters  
"Just give me my Key." Glory yells  
One of the minions hesitantly speaks up "Oh beautiful Glorificus why don't you just kill these snivling humans"  
"Hey who are you calling sniveling you crusty skinned in such need of a facial." Buffy snaps  
"Hey Slayer don't insult my little crusty cuties" Glory pats the minions head affectionately  
"Oh thank you dear Glorificus" the minion says bashfully  
"I'm the only one who can"  
"OK she really is insane" Xander states then frowns "You do realize that three of the most unstable women on the planet are here" he mutters  
"Darla's not insane just a bitch" Angel replies'  
Spike chuckles remembering his grandsire's words about Darla. "Darla always was a bitch" he mutters to himself. He turns off the shower stepping out he grabs a towel quickly drying off he pulls on his jeans opening the bathroom door. "Nibblet have you finished eatin' ?" he asks  
"Yeah" she mumbles   
Spike looks over to find Dawn curled up on the couch "Hey what's with the tears luv?" he asks crouching before her.  
"I miss Buffy and Willow and Tara and Xander and Giles. I even miss Anya. They died because of me."  
"No they didn't pet. They died because they fought for what they believed in." he reaches over smoothing her hair out of her face.   
Dawn looks at Spike "You miss Angel and Dru" she states  
Spike winces at the mention of his grandsire and sire. "In a way."  
"They were your family"  
Spike nods "In a weird way yeah they were."  
"What's going to happen to me?" Dawn asks  
Spike smiles slightly "I made a promise to the Slayer and Angelus that I'd take care of you."  
"Why did you promise that? Why didn't you just dump me off at my Dad's?" Dawn asks curiously  
Spike shrugs "I made a promise... a bloke doesn't go back on a promise. Besides your safer with me than your father." he grins "Besides I kinda like having you around"  
Dawn smiles back "Where are we going to go?"  
"I'm not really sure. Anywhere." he shrugs   
"OK" she nods   
Spike stands going into the bedroom he grabs a clean shirt, socks, and his boots. Pulling on his shirt he returns to the livingroom area sitting down. "I have to go out for a bit luv."  
Dawn looks at him wide-eyed.  
"Don't worry I'll only be gone for a little while." he promises pulling on his socks.   
"Where are you going?" Dawn questions slightly panicked  
Spike looks up giving her a small reassuring smile "I have to go find someone who can make some papers for you."  
"Oh"  
He stands grabbing his duster he pulls it on "I'll be back in a couple hours I promise"  
Dawn nods  
"Don't open the door for anyone."   
"I won't." she assures watching as Spike walks out of the hotel room she sits up grabbing the remote she turns on the television.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
Spike returns to the hotel room to find Dawn asleep on the couch. He quietly closes the door and tosses his duster over a chair. "Dawnie" he says softly to wake up the teen  
Dawn slowly opens her eyes "Spike" she yawns  
"Come on luv lets get you settled in bed." he pulls her to her feet leading her into the bedroom with double beds. He pulls back the covers when she crawls into bed he covers her with the blankets  
"Thanks" she yawns  
"Get some sleep. We leave tomorrow night"  
Dawn nods "Night" she mumbles burrowing into the pillow she drifts off to sleep.  
After a moment of watching Dawn sleep Spike stands heading out to the livingroom he turns on the TV.  
  
JUST BEFORE SUNRISE  
Dawn sees Spike already sprawled out on the other bed fast asleep. She glances at the clock '5 AM' she realizes she stands going over to the other bed she gently shakes Spike "Spike? Spike"  
Spike growls opening his eyes "What?"  
"Can I sleep with you?" she asks tentatively  
Spike nods moving over he makes room for Dawn  
"Thanks" she crawls in beside him  
Spike grunts in response drifting back to sleep.  
  
Chapter 3  
THAT EVENING  
"Dawn you ready to go?" Spike calls  
"Just a minute" she replies. A moment later she walks out of the bedroom carrying two dufflebags, a backpack, and her purse. "OK I'm ready"  
"Luv why did you pack all this stuff?"   
"I knew Giles wouldn't want his journals of me and Buffy found so I took them from the store. Buffy's Slayer journals and her private journal along with Mr Gordo. Willow's spell books and a few other things. And a couple things of Mom's. And some other things."  
"Did ya grab Scrappy's comic book collection?" Spike asks with a grin taking the duffle bags from Dawn  
"No I didn't have the time."  
"We need to get going. We'll stop off somewhere for dinner then I've got to make a quick stop off to pick up your papers."  
"What kind of papers?" Dawn asks following him to the DeSoto  
"Passport, birth certificate, social security card," he shrugs opening the trunk "That sort of paperwork." he drops the dufflebags in slamming to trunk shut.  
"Oh" Dawn replies getting into the car she drops her backpack in the back seat.   
"Where do you want to eat?" Spike asks  
"I'm not hungry yet" she replies   
"You sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'll make the stop then we'll head out of town" he starts the car pulling out of the parking lot. "You OK?"  
"I guess." she leans against the car door closing her eyes.   
"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asks  
"Not really. I kept having dreams."  
"About?"  
"Everyone." she looks at Spike her eyes wide "Will they ever stop Spike?"  
Spike shrugs slightly "I don't know kitten." After a few minutes of silence Spike pulls into a parking lot.  
"Where are we?" Dawn asks looking around the dark parking lot.  
"I'll be right back" Spike says turning off the engine. He looks at Dawn "I'll only be a few minutes pet. Stay in the car."  
Dawn nods pulling her knees up to her chest "OK" she says softly  
Spike reaches over tucking a strand of Dawn's hair behind her ear "I'll be right back" he promises  
Dawn gives him a small smile "Don't take too long"  
Spike chuckles "I won't" he opens the drivers side door "Stay in the car" he orders  
"I will" Dawn assures watching as Spike walks into the building. She turns around grabbing her backpack from the back seat. Opening her backpack she takes out Buffy's Mr Gordo hugging the stuffed pig tight. "Hurry up Spike. I don't like it here" she mutters to herself.  
  
INSIDE  
Spike enters the back office  
"Spike here to pick up your papers" the demon says  
Spike nods   
"Well I need a picture for the passport and ID card." the demon states turning around  
"Here" Spike hands him Dawn's school ID card. "Use this one."  
"It would be easier if I could take the persons picture"  
Spike growls "She isn't comin' in here"  
The demon nods "Alright. Just give me a few moments to finish"  
"Hurry up" Spike snarls pacing the room he takes out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket lighting one up.  
  
OUTSIDE  
Dawn sighs 'Spike hurry up' she leans her head against the window. She starts hearing something outside. She looks out the window trying to see if she can see anything in the dark. "Maybe its Spike." she mutters she jumps in surprise when she hears a thud against the car. She screams when a face appears against the car window.  
  
INSIDE  
Spike's sensitive ears pick up the sound of Dawn's screams. He vamps racing out of the room he bursts out the door to find a few vampires trying to get to Dawn. He growls loudly causing the vampires to turn around "GET AWAY FROM HER"  
"Why should we?" one demands  
"Because I said so" Spike snarls   
Dawn watches as Spike fights the vampires quickly dusting them.   
Once Spike finishes he opens the passenger side door crouching before Dawn "You OK Dawnie?" he asks  
Dawn throws her arms around his neck hugging him tightly   
"Its OK pet" he says stroking her hair "Come on luv." he pulls back "Your OK"  
"Don't go" she sniffles releasing him. She looks at him her face tearstreaked.  
Spike stands "Come on luv" he holds out his hand  
Dawn slips her hand into his standing she wipes away her tears with her sleeve. Clinging to his hand she follows him.   
"Pet this demon isn't a vampire." Spike says  
Dawn nods moving closer to Spike as they walk through the dark building. As they enter a backroom Dawn notices a small demon with blue/grey skin wearing a tweed suit and glasses.   
"You done mate?" Spike demands  
The demon looks up startled at the sight of the human at the vampires side. "Uh almost" he stammers  
"Well hurry up. We can't stay here too long"  
The demon nods turning back to his work  
Dawn tugs on Spike's hand  
"Yes pet?"  
Dawn gives him a small smile "Demon Giles"  
Spike smiles back "Yeah"  
After the demon stands "I'm done" he announces turning around "Here is the birth certificate, passport, ID card, and social security card." he gathers the papers up handing them to Spike.  
"So who am I now?" Dawn asks  
"To me you're still Dawn" Spike smiles   
"I made up a whole new identity for you" the demon says "your young enough that there won't be any questions to a lack of a past."  
"So what's my name?" Dawn asks curiously  
"I just did a play on your name now your Aurora." the demons replies  
"Aurora Winters."  
Spike growls "And you won't ever say anything to anyone"  
"Right" the demon says nodding vigorously "I have no clue who she is"  
"And you'll destroy all record we were ever here" Spike says glowering at the small demon  
"Yes. Yes" he nods swallowing his fear  
"You don't" Spike trails of threateningly  
"I will. I will" the demon promises  
"Good" Spike looks at Dawn "Come on lets get out of here"  
Dawn nods   
Spike reaches into his duster pulling out a wad of money. He tosses it to the demon "Remember what I said" he leads Dawn out of the room  
"Spike where did you get the money?" Dawn demands "Your always broke"  
Spike grins at the teen "Who says I'm broke?"  
"Oh everyone" Dawn retorts  
Spike shrugs "I'm not. I just liked annoying the Slayer, the Watcher and Peaches."  
Dawn shakes her head "That's just mean."  
"I'm the Big Bad Dawnie. Of course I'm mean"  
Dawn giggles "Sure Spike your the Big Bad" as they reach the car Dawn stands on her tiptoes giving Spike a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Spike"  
Spike opens the door for her "Anytime Nibblet" he goes around getting into the drivers side  
Dawn buckles her seatbelt grabbing Mr Gordo before Spike can sit on the stuffed pig. "So where to now?" she asks  
"I need to find a butchers shop or a hospital."  
Dawn looks at him "No you aren't stealing blood from a hospital"  
"But..."  
"No. Buffy and Angel wouldn't let you. Neither will I. Besides people need blood. Don't you know there's a blood shortage."  
Spike groans "Bloody hell" he runs his hand over his face. "All right I'll find a butchers shop. Do you have a problem with me breaking in?"  
"I do but" she shrugs "Oh well. If its closed go for it."  
Spike chuckles "You hungry yet pet?"  
"No"  
"You have to eat luv"   
"I know. I'm just not hungry"   
Spike nods "Alright luv." he turns on the stereo  
Dawn leans back in the seat listening to the music as Spike drives.   
  
JUST BEFORE DAWN  
Spike wakes the sleeping teen "Dawn come on"  
"Uh" Dawn groans   
"Dawn come on its almost sunrise."  
Dawn opens her eyes "Oh" she rubs her eyes sleepily. She grabs her backpack following Spike to the room.  
Spike opens the door tossing the key on the table he pulls the shades closed. He looks over to see Dawn curled up on the closest bed already asleep. He smiles sitting on the edge of the bed he gently removes her shoes then pulls the blanket off the opposite bed covering the sleeping teen. "Have a good sleep Dawnie" he tosses his duster over a chair and pulls off his boots laying down on the empty bed he drifts off to sleep.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
Spike feels the bed shift and a warm body next to his. He opens his eyes to find Dawn curled up beside him. "Dawn?"  
Dawn just cuddles closer drifting back to sleep.   
Spike groans inwardly 'Oh well.' he goes back to sleep his arm draped over Dawn's shoulders.  
  
MIDMORNING  
Spike is awakened by Dawn snuggling closer her breath against his neck her leg thrown over his. 'Bloody hell. Warm, human body. Blood.' his demon purrs.   
'No its Nibblet. The Key. No snacking. Not like I can anyway'   
'Bloody Initiative.'  
'Ignore the warm, human body.' he closes his eyes thinking of others things he dislikes to calm his bloodlust. After a while he drifts back to sleep trying to ignore the teen in his arms.  
  
LATER  
Dawn awakens to find herself curled up against Spike. 'Oh boy' she tries to get out of his embrace only to have him tighten his grip. "Spike" she says lightly shaking him  
Spike growls  
"Spike let me go"  
Spike opens his eyes to find Dawn looking at him slightly blushing "Mornin' luv" he grins amused at her reaction  
Dawn rolls her eyes "Spike"  
"Have a good sleep?" he asks lifting his brow  
"You make a good pillow." Dawn retorts   
"Glad you like"  
Dawn hits him on the chest "Spike let me up."  
Spike chuckles releasing her. "Cars unlocked if you want to go get your stuff" he says rolling over.  
"OK" Dawn replies scrambling out of the bed she pulls on her shoes grabbing the room key she opens the door careful not to allow much sun in she heads to the car.  
  
HOUR LATER  
Dawn walks out of the bathroom showered and dressed she sits on the bed opening her backpack she takes out her journal and pen. Leaning against the headboard she begins to write.  
'Again I woke up in bed with Spike. If Buffy knew she'd freak out. She had this whole issue with me and Spike just being in the same room. The thing is it was just comfort. Spike's like my big giant teddy bear with fangs who just happens to be incredibly hot. He's my buddy... pretty much my best friend... the last of my family.'  
She looks over at the sleeping vampire taking in his tousled hair she smiles slightly then returns to her writing  
'It started out as comfort but when I woke up and tried to get out of bed he wouldn't let me go. For a moment I didn't want him to let me go. I wanted to stay in his arms... where I felt safe. Its weird I mean he's a vampire... a soulless being. I'm the Key... I have no clue what I am. The one who should be my greatest discomfort is my biggest comfort. Go figure.'  
  
THAT AFTERNOON  
Spike awakens to see Dawn writing furiously in her journal. He lays there watching her. 'Hard to believe that the most powerful being, the oldest being in the universe is a teenager. Hard to believe that one who looks so innocent isn't yet is.' he sits up running his fingers through his hair  
"Hey" Dawn greets   
"Have you eaten yet?" Spike asks gruffly  
"Not exactly an afternoon vampire are you" she snickers  
Spike looks at her seeing the amusement in her eyes he chuckles   
"Yes I ate. I grabbed some snacks from the vending machine."  
"You need to eat something other than junk food luv."  
Dawn laughs "A vampire lecturing me on eating habits."  
"Wasn't always a vampire." Spike reminds "Besides if your Mum and the Slayer were here they'd have my head on a platter."  
"Eww." Dawn scrunches up her nose in disgust  
"I'm kiddin' luv. Losing my head results in dust." he says "I'm going to take a shower. Order some food." he says heading into the bathroom  
Dawn stares at the closed bathroom door 'Spike... shower.' she swallows nervously 'Spike naked.' she shakes her head 'Bad thoughts Dawn. Its Spike.' she picks up the phone book to order food  
  
EVENING  
"Hey Spike?" Dawn looks at the vampire  
"Hmm?" he looks up from reading the newspaper  
Dawn flops beside him on the bed "Whatcha readin'?"  
"Newspaper" he replies   
"Why?"  
"Because I feel like it." he replies gruffly  
Dawn rests her head on his shoulder "Any mention of Sunnydale?"  
"No luv."  
"Why isn't it mentioned? I mean the place was pretty much a disaster when we left."  
"Those blokes don't want to admit we exist." Spike shrugs  
"Think my Dad knows I'm gone?"  
"I don't know."  
"He probably doesn't know." Dawn says bitterly "If he did he wouldn't care."   
"Oh come on kitten he'd care" Spike says  
Dawn shakes her head "He barely acknowledged we existed. Why would he start now? I mean if he believes I'm dead or just missing no more child support to pay."  
"He's your father of course he cares" Spike assures kissing her head  
"No he doesn't" Dawn retorts lifting her head she looks at Spike "besides why should I care if he doesn't? I mean he's not even my father"   
"He feels like it though" Spike points out  
Dawn shrugs "Not really. I mean I've been around for almost a year and I've spoken to him three times. I haven't even seen him. Its odd"  
"What is?"  
"He's supposed to be my Dad and I haven't really met him."  
"You haven't?!"  
Dawn shakes her head "I mean I remember him but I know that I haven't actually met him or spent time with him."  
"Didn't you go see him last summer?"  
"I wasn't around last summer"  
"Oh yeah." Spike smiles ruefully "I've gotten so used to the fact that you exist that I sometimes forget that you haven't been around as long as I remember you being around"  
Dawn smiles "Thanks"   
"Enough moping luv lets watch TV."  
"OK" she grabs the remote off the nightstand "Wonder what's on"  
-----  
Chapter 4  
3 YEARS LATER: May 2004  
'Its been almost three years since everyone died.' Dawn writes 'Spike and I are still on the run. Right now we're living in New York. We rarely stay anywhere longer than a few months. Spike doesn't want to call any attention to us so he tries to stay out of trouble. I don't go to school but I do socialize with people. Spike takes me out to clubs at night. He stays in the shadows so I can have a somewhat normal life for a while. I'm still Dawn to Spike, but to everyone else I'm Aurora.  
Its hard to believe that I'm seventeen now. Spike's sources say that Dad thinks I'm dead. I guess he didn't want to deal with finding me.'  
Spike sticks his head in the door "Dawnie some blokes here to see you"  
Dawn glances at the clock "Shit I forgot I had a date with Tony. Tell him I'll be out in a minute." she says standing she hurries to her closet   
"Sure" Spike mutters  
"And Spike don't scare him." she adds.  
"Bloody hell ruin my fun luv" the vampire whines walking away.  
Dawn laughs 'Spike' she shakes her head.  
  
10 MINS LATER  
Dawn joins the two guys in the living room "Hey Tony. Sorry 'bout that. I got a little distracted" she smiles at the auburn haired teen.  
"Not a problem. You ready?" Tony asks  
"Be back by 11 pet." Spike says glaring at the young man.  
Dawn nods grabbing Tony's arm she pulls him out of the apartment. "Sorry about Spike. He's a little overprotective."   
"Its good that he is. So you never told me who he is. Is he your brother or something?" Tony asks curiously  
"Something like that. I've known Spike pretty much my whole life." she answers   
"How'd your parents take you living with Spike?"  
Dawn shrugs "So what about your family?"  
  
AROUND 10:30 PM  
"That was fun" Dawn laughs "I haven't played pool in a long time"  
"Who taught you to play? Your good."  
"Spike taught me." she replies "I better get home before Spike worries." she rolls her eyes   
Tony nods "OK I'll drive you home"  
  
15 MINS LATER  
Dawn enters the apartment to find Spike sprawled on the couch watching TV with a lit cigarette. "Hey"  
"How was your date luv?" Spike asks  
"Fine. I'm going to go take a quick shower and go to bed."   
"Night luv"  
"Night Spike" she calls entering the bathroom.  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
"SPIKE"  
Spike jumps hearing Dawn scream his name in terror. He rushes into Dawn's bedroom to find her thrashing trapped in her dream calling for him. "Dawn come on luv wake up" he says sitting on the edge of the bed. He shakes her gently "Dawn luv its OK."   
Hearing the familiar voice Dawn bolts up tears streaming down her face as she gasps to catch her breath. "Spike?"  
"What happened luv?"   
Dawn throws her arms around his neck "I dreamed you died" she sobs "and I was all alone"  
"Dawnie I'm right here. I'm not leaving luv. I promise."  
Dawn pulls away looking at him through teary eyes. "I don't want to be alone Spike. Promise you won't leave me" she pleads  
Spike takes her face between his hands wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "I won't leave you Nibblet." he promises leaning forward he kisses her lightly. "I promise" he pulls back slightly  
'Spike kissed me' she stares at him unconsciously licking her lips.  
Spike groans inwardly capturing her lips in bruising kiss.   
Dawn moans feeling Spike's lips on hers 'Spike kissing me.' When Spike breaks the kiss allowing her to breath she sees the uncertainty in his cool blue eyes. Wanting to show him its OK Dawn moves onto his lap pulling his head down she kisses him back.   
Spike groans holding Dawn closer their tongues battling for dominance. 'She tastes so sweet.' sensing her need to breath Spike breaks the kiss. He chuckles seeing the glazed expression in her eyes, the sound of her pounding heart and the scent of her arousal filling the air.   
"Spike" she chews on her lower lip absently   
Spike smiles kissing the back of her hand he strokes the side of her face with the back of his fingers. "Feel better luv?" at Dawn's nod he captures her mouth in another passionate kiss. His hand moves up her thigh to her hip.   
Dawn whimpers her hands moving up his arms her arms encircling his neck. Her body trembling at the intensity of his kiss. When she feels his lips move over her cheek and down her neck she gasps as he licks and sucks at her neck. "Spike" she moans   
Spike slips his hands under her shirt groaning at the feeling of her skin under his hands.  
Dawn shivers at the feeling of cool hands on her skin.  
Feeling her shiver Spike lifts his head "Dawn?"  
Seeing the hesitancy in his eyes she kisses him in response. At the feeling of his hands sliding her pajama bottoms down her legs she swallows a moan. "Spike" she pulls his head down kissing him passionately tugging at his T-shirt she helps him pull it off breaking the kiss to pull it off over his head.   
  
SUNRISE  
Spike lays on his side his head propped up by his hand looking at the young woman asleep beside him. 'She's a bloody goddess.' he smiles slightly remembering her reactions to his touch. He strokes her cheek with his fingers chuckling as she turns into his touch sighing his name sleepily. Laying down he wraps his arms around the sleeping young woman he drifts back to sleep.  
  
LATER  
Spike smiles as he hears Dawn stir awake. With his free hand he strokes her back soothingly.  
Dawn sighs sleepily smelling the cigarette she lifts her head "Smoking in my room bad" she says   
"Well I'm the big bad." Spike reminds putting out the cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand. "How many times have I told ya that luv?"  
Dawn rolls her eyes "More than I can count."  
"Then say it" he growls  
Dawn presses her lips over his still heart "Spike." she slowly kisses her way up his chest and neck to his lips with each kiss she says "You. Are. The. Big. Bad." at eye level with him she grins "Vampbear" she kiss him lightly on the lips then giggles hearing him growl  
Spike growls rolling Dawn onto her back  
Dawn looks up at the glowering vampire and grins "So what are you goin' to do about it?" she asks saucily. She gasps as Spike thrusts into her with force "Spike" she stares at him wide eyed.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
"So who's the big bad luv?" Spike purrs nuzzling her shoulder  
Dawn tilts her head meeting Spike's gaze "You are the big bad Spike" she says patronizingly  
"You should get some sleep Dawn."  
Dawn yawns lacing their fingers "Stay?"  
Spike kisses her head "Not goin' anywhere luv." he assures   
"Good" Dawn sighs   
~ ~ ~ ~  
FEW HOURS LATER  
Dawn awakens to the feeling of a cool tongue trailing up her spine she smiles sleepily opening her eyes she looks over her shoulder to meet Spike's cool blue eyes "Spike" she sighs  
" 'ello luv" he grins his propping his head up on his hand his free hand caressing her thigh "how're you feelin'?"  
Dawn smiles at him "Good" wiggling closer to his touch whimpering at the feeling of his cool hand and body near hers.   
Spike smiles hearing her whimper moving his hand between her legs chuckling lightly as she spreads her legs giving him better access "You like luv?" he asks with a purr  
Dawn moans his name as his fingers gently stroke her aroused flesh. "Yeah" she nods breathlessly  
Spike gently rolls her onto her back moving down the bed   
Dawn watches him her eyes wide as she unconsciously bites her lip. "Spike" she whimpers breathlessly  
"Trust me" Spike smirks  
"I do. I always have" she watches as Spike kisses her navel   
Spike presses his lips against her inner thigh. He smiles hearing her gasp in pleasure. 'Smells so good.' he purrs looking up at Dawn as he lightly touches her dripping center. 'So beautiful.' he sees her gasp in pleasure he lowers his head  
"Spike" Dawn cries out at the feeling of his cool mouth   
At her cries of pleasure Spike continues his assault. He slowly kisses his way up her body kissing her passionately.   
Dawn moans at the kiss her nails digging in his shoulders  
Spike breaks the kiss staring at Dawn's face noting the need his fingers caressing her face. "Bloody beautiful"  
Dawn turns her head into his touch her lips brushing over his fingers  
gasping when Spike suddenly thrusts into her. "Oh" she moans  
"Bloody hell pet" Spike growls lowering his head he nuzzles her cheek and neck "You feel so bloody good." he purrs moving inside her he smiles hearing her gasps and moans of pleasure. He lifts his head feeling her clench around him signalling her approach to release "Dawn" he says gruffly   
Dawn meets his cool blue eyes seeing the look in his eyes she digs her fingernails in his shoulders drawing blood she cries out his name  
At the feeling of her fingernails drawing blood he allows his body to seek its release with a growling roar collapsing against Dawn. After awhile he lifts his head smiling at Dawn's relaxed expression.   
Dawn opens her eyes giving him a small smile "Spike" she sighs   
Spike tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "Cor your beautiful luv"  
Dawn lifts her hand her fingers trailing over his features.   
Spike presses his lips to her fingers before rolling to his back pulling Dawn against him. He tangles one hand in her hair the other hand trails up and down Dawn's back soothingly. "What are you thinkin' luv?" he asks softly  
Dawn lifts her head looking at Spike her eyes wide filled with wonder "Wow"  
Spike chuckles "And that's just a small part of what I can show you"  
seeing the quizzical expression he strokes the side of her face "so many different positions... ways to shag."  
Dawn swallows   
"So many ways I can make your body shake. How I can make you scream in pleasure." he smiles at the feeling of her heart pounding against his chest "You like that idea don'tcha luv?"  
Dawn nods wordlessly unconsciously licking her lips   
Spike groans pulling her towards him he kisses her passionately then their faces inches apart Spike speaks "Do you want that?"  
Dawn nods her eyes locked on his "More than anything." she touches his cheek trying to stiffle a yawn  
Spike smiles seeing the look he pulls her head down to his chest "Sleep Nibblet"   
  
LATER  
Dawn awakens to find herself alone in her bed sitting up she holds the covers against her naked body. She glances at the clock at her bedside '2. Spike must be watching Passions' she grabs a shirt off the floor. She smiles seeing its Spike's black T-shirt. She pulls it on then gets out of bed she goes to the open door of her bedroom. Rubbing her eyes sleepily she calls "Spike?"  
Hearing his name the vampire looks up smiling at the sight of a sleepy Dawn standing in the doorway of her room wearing only his T-shirt. "Have a good sleep luv?"   
Dawn shrugs walking over to the couch she sits beside him   
Spike pulls her close her legs draped over his lap.   
Dawn rests her head on his shoulder joining him in watching TV.   
"Still sleepy luv?" Spike asks  
Dawn nods "A little" she mumbles   
Spike runs his hand up her leg "You smell good." he says rubbing his cheek against her hair.  
Dawn lifts her head kissing him lightly on the lips  
Spike growls seeing the lustful wonder in Dawn's eyes "C'mere luv" he lifts her to straddle his legs. Reaching between them he undoes his pants his eyes meeting Dawn's as he slowly enters her. At the sound of her moan and wince of pain he smiles stroking the side of her face with his thumb "You OK pet?" he asks   
Dawn nods wordlessly   
Spike kisses her sucking on her lower lip as he pulls the shirt off breaking the kiss to stare at at her naked body. He runs his hands down to her hips growling low at the feeling "You feel so bloody good" his hands guiding her movements  
Dawn whimpers her hands grasping his forearms watching as his face shifts into demon form. She caresses the side of his face "Spike" she says awed  
Spike hears her mewls of pleasure at the same moment he growlingly roars his own release.  
A few moments later Dawn lifts her head from Spike's shoulder and smiles seeing the vampire still in his demon face and purring. She kisses his forehead then lays her head back on his shoulder.  
  
HOUR LATER  
"Dawn?" Spike laces his fingers with hers   
"Yeah" Dawn lifts her head to look at Spike  
"Where do you want to go next?"  
Dawn sighs laying her head back down on his shoulder "Time to move again"  
"We've been here for three months. Thought we might go somewhere where no one knows us. Start over"  
"Where would we go?"  
"Anywhere as long as we're together"  
Dawn sighs her hand absently tracing patterns on his stomach "I like that thought." she looks at him "Your my best friend... my only family."  
Spike smiles "And your mine luv." he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "So Nibblet where do you want ta go now?"  
Dawn smiles at Spike stroking his cheek "I don't know. How about Florida?"  
"Too sunny and hurricanes."  
Dawn laughs   
  
Chapter 5  
2006: BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS  
"Home sweet home" Spike says entering their three bedroom, two bath condo after an evening of shopping. "Dawnie did you have to get all this stuff?" he grumbles setting the bags on the kitchen counter.  
"Spike I need to eat" she kisses his cheek "Thanks for going with me."  
Spike pulls her against him "I like spending time with you"  
Dawn smiles kissing him quickly "I got to put away food before ice cream melts"   
Spike releases her leaning against the counter he lights cigarette. "What do you want to do tonight luv?"  
"I have a test tomorrow. I better study. How about we go out play some pool at the club tomorrow night"  
"Sure luv. What's the test on?"  
"Biology." she sighs setting the milk in the refrigerator "I can't believe I'm in college"   
"You've grown up since we first met." he looks her over appreciatively  
Dawn looks at him annoyed "Spike" she groans  
Spike puts out his cigarette lifting Dawn onto the counter "My Nibblets grown." he strokes her cheek "I remember the first time we met." he smiles  
Dawn laughs "It was at Parents night at Buffy's school. Mom couldn't find anyone to watch me so she took me with her."  
"And Mum hit me with the axe."  
Dawn smiles "I felt sorry for you."  
"I did try to take a bite out of the Slayer." he grins   
"That wasn't the first time" Dawn rolls her eyes. "But it wasn't the first time we met." she says "We just remember it that way"  
"So we'll always see it that way"   
"But its a lie." Dawn protests  
"It may be but does it feel like it?"  
Dawn looks at him and smiles shaking her head "It feels like I've known you since I was ten years old. Can you believe I'm almost twenty-one"  
Spike smiles "It is hard to believe"  
"I miss Mom and Buffy"  
"I know."   
Dawn sighs "I better go study."  
"I'll finish putting away the food."  
"Thanks"   
Spike sets her on the floor "Go study luv." he kisses her "I'm goin' out for a drink after I finish up here."  
"OK" Dawn smiles she walks into their bedroom   
Spike shakes his head finishing putting away the food.  
  
NEXT AFTERNOON  
Dawn enters the apartment to find Spike sprawled on the couch asleep. She smiles setting her backpack down she goes over to the couch "Spike" she sing-songs her fingers trailing through his short blond locks  
" 'ello luv" Spike grins opening his eyes "How was class?"  
"Long"  
Spike pulls her atop him "How was your test?"  
"Hard. I'm so glad finals are over"  
"How about we celebrate luv?" Spike suggests with a leer  
"What do you have in mind?"  
Spike kisses her bruisingly his hands slidding under her shirt "How about we shag"   
Dawn smiles leaning down she kisses his bare chest "Mmm sounds like fun" she slides her hands over his chest  
Spike pulls off her shirt "Wearing your new bra luv?" he smiles at the sight of the black satin bra.  
"And the panties" she smirks  
"The thong?" he growls  
Dawn nods  
Spike groans "Bloody hell luv" he strips off her clothes leaving her wearing only her bra and thong. He growls appreciatively  
Dawn giggles "You like?" standing she turns around giving him a full view.   
"Oh yeah" Spike stands lifting Dawn into his arms making his way to their bedroom  
  
THAT EVENING  
"Dawnie you ready luv?" Spike calls from the kitchen   
"In a minute" Dawn replies  
Spike sighs   
"OK I'm ready"   
Spike turns around to find Dawn standing in the doorway wearing a short blue skirt with a black cropped tank top. "Bloody hell luv" he groans  
"not leaving much to my imagination"  
"You've seen me naked... and wearing my scrubs"  
Spike groans again "Luv if you want to go out then don't mention being naked."  
Dawn smiles "Lets get going."   
  
AN HOUR LATER: CLUB  
Spike and Dawn find themselves in the back of the club with the pool tables. Spike watches as Dawn sets up for a shot. He growls seeing the other men staring at Dawn's ass as she leans over the table. "Bloody pricks" he then groans in pain as his head explodes in pain at the thought of hurting the men.  
"Your turn" Dawn nods at the other guy while she goes over to Spike "You thinking bad thoughts again" she says wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest.   
"I hate this chip" Spike groans   
"Spike you tried for years to get it out. Only the Initiative knows how and all of them are dead."  
"I know" he sighs   
"Hey your shot."   
"I'm out." Dawn replies lifting her head she caresses the side of his face "Feel better?"  
Spike nods kissing her forehead "Thirsty luv?"  
"Yeah"  
"Be right back little bit"  
Dawn grins at him "Haven't called me little bit in a long time"  
"I haven't?" Spike lifts his brow  
"Nope"  
"Well your not my little bit anymore" he says sadly  
Dawn wraps her arms around his neck "I'll always be your little bit." she says softly her eyes locked on his.   
Spike smiles "And I'll always protect you"   
"Good. Now go get me my drink" she orders  
Spike kisses her bruisingly then steps back squeezing her ass he leans down licking her neck "Don't go anywhere" he purrs  
"I won't" she promises sitting down she watches as Spike makes his way out of the room to the bar.  
Spike makes his way through the crowd. "Coke and a beer."   
"Coming right up"  
Spike leans against the counter tapping his fingers absently as he listens to the band playing and watches as the people dance on the floor. 'Reminds me of the Bronze' he smiles warily  
"Hey" the bartender calls  
Spike turns around to find the drinks before him "Thanks" he sets a ten on the counter grabbing the drinks he makes his way back to the game room. His eyes narrow as he sees a couple guys standing around the table crowding Dawn. He growls low sensing her unease. He makes his way towards the table setting the drink before Dawn.  
Dawn smiles at him relieved.  
"You blokes want somethin'?" Spike growls taking up his position behind Dawn his arms around her shoulders. He looks at each man in turn his eyes glaring at them as if to say 'Mine'  
Dawn senses his anger she tilts her head to look up at him "Dance with me?" she asks   
Spike nods taking a drink of his beer he helps Dawn to her feet leading her out of the game room to the dance floor. He pulls Dawn close "You OK little bit?" he asks concerned  
Dawn snuggles close "Yeah"  
"They do anything Nibblet?" Spike asks tilting her head up to meet his worried gaze  
Dawn shakes her head "They just gave me the wigs." she gives him a small smile resting her head on his chest.  
Spike presses his lips against her hair looking over to see three of the men watching them. He glowers at the men a low growl erupting in his chest. Hearing Dawn giggle he looks down to see Dawn looking up at him   
"Its funny hearing that"  
"You hear it a lot pet"  
Dawn smiles "Yes but its not often I hear it like this."  
Spike smiles back "How about we go now luv" he suggests   
Dawn nods "Lets go for a walk"  
"Sure" Spike puts his arm around her shoulders possesively "where to pet?"  
"I don't know." she puts her arm around his waist  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
" 'ello pet" Spike greets as Dawn enters the kitchen of the condo "How was class?" he asks as she hops up on the kitchen counter.   
Dawn hops up on the counter swinging her legs casually "Long."  
Spike looks her over "Why?"  
Dawn smirks spreading her legs "I spent the whole time wanting you."   
Spike moves closer his hands going to the waist of her skirt slowly he removes it dropping it on the floor along with her panties. He growls seeing her wet curls "Mine" he grabs a chair sitting down he pulls her to the edge of the counter leaning forward he leisurely licks her groaning at her taste  
Dawn moans at the feeling of his cool tongue "Feels so good"   
  
THAT EVENING  
"Dawnie I'm goin' out for a while" Spike calls pulling on his duster  
Dawn walks out of the bedroom slipping on her shoes at the same time. "So am I."  
"Not alone" Spike retorts  
"Spike I'm going to coffee shop."  
"Why?" Spike asks  
"I told some people from my English class I'd meet them. I knew you were going out so" she shrugs  
"I'll walk you there." Spike says firmly  
"Spike I'm twenty."  
"And I don't want anything to happen to you on your way there."  
"All right" she sighs grabbing her jacket she follows Spike outside.  
  
15 MINS LATER  
"I'll meet you here when I'm done with my business" Spike says as they enter the coffee shop. He leans down kissing Dawn tenderly.   
"OK stay out of trouble." Dawn smiles  
Spike grins "You too" with a final stroke of her cheek "I'll be here in a few hours."   
Dawn nods watching as Spike walks out the door. She makes her way over to the table where she finds her friends "Hey guys" she greets   
"Hey Dawn" a girl with black hair named Grace "Where's your guy?"  
Dawn sits down "He had some errands to run."  
"What can I get you?" the waiter asks  
"Just a coffee" Dawn replies   
"Alright" the waiter says walking away  
"So how long have you and your guy been together?" a blond named Rachel asks  
Dawn frowns "Seems like forever. I've known Spike since I was eleven. He was a friend of my sister's ex Angel. Spike and I've been friends since I was fourteen."  
"You've been dating him since you were 14?!" Grace says surprised  
Dawn shakes her head "No we started hangin' out together when my Mom got sick. After Mom died he started babysitting me while my sister was uh working. Spike's the last of my family." she shrugs  
"And he's cute" Rachel grins  
"Yeah, he is"  
  
Chapter 6  
HOUR LATER  
"I'm going outside for some fresh air" Dawn says   
"Sure" Grace nods her attention on a group of guys standing nearby  
Dawn stands heading heading outside. She sits down on a bench outside the shop taking a deep breath. "Fresh air" she says happily closing her eyes. She starts in surprise when she hears footsteps behind her. She looks up to see the three guys from the club standing there.   
"Hey you were at the club the other night" the short stocky guy says  
"Uh yeah" Dawn stands "I better head back in" trying to get around the three men only to be blocked by a large guy with a shaved head.  
"Why don't you come with us to the club" the tall skinny guy suggests  
"Sorry but I've already got a boyfriend." she feels shivers travel up and down her spine 'Spike where are you?' she tries to move around them when she's grabbed from behind   
Spike rounds the corner to find a couple men standing infront of the shop. He frowns smelling fear... Dawn's fear. He runs towards them  
Dawn sees Spike running towards them "Spike" she calls terror filling her voice. "Help"  
Seeing the terror in her eyes Spike vamps then the pain explodes in his head he stops in his track clutching his pounding skull "DAWN" he roars trying to fight his way through the pain to get to Dawn.  
Dawn struggles to get out of the tight grasp of the man holding her "Spike" she cries tears falling as she watches Spike struggle to control the pain searing his skull.  
Spike watches through the haze of pain as Dawn is shoved in a car. He watches as the car pulls away from the curb "DAWN" he roars digging his nails into his palm his demon screaming in pain and terror.  
Dawn struggles against the man holding her down "Let me go" she demands "I have to go help Spike" she's struck across the face her head hitting the window with a 'crack'   
"Shut up"   
Dawn holds her cheek glaring at the man 'Spike.'  
Spike stands on the sidewalk watching as the car pulls away. After a few moments the pain subsides and he takes off in the direction the car had taken. 'Dawn. Find Dawn. Can't let anything happen to my Dawn.'  
  
10 MINS LATER  
Dawn finds herself shoved in a small room in an abandoned warehouse. "Let me out" she pounds on the door.   
"Shut up" a man yells throwing the door open.  
"What do you want with me?" she demands glaring at short stocky man.  
She watches as the other two men enter behind the first man. When the men advance she feels her stomach clench. 'No' the first man grabs her "NO let me go" she struggles to get away when the man shoves her on the bed holding her down. Feeling the hands rip at her clothes she shuts herself off 'Spike... oh god.'   
  
60 MINS LATER  
Spike stops in his tracks as he notices the car that the men had shoved Dawn into parked infront of an abandoned warehouse. He stands there his demon flickering in anger after a moment he hurries towards the building. Silently he enters the warehouse noticing the smell of blood 'Dawn' he growls low. A door opens and out the men walk each reeking of sex.   
"Lets get out of here. Find some fun. She won't be any fun for a while" the short stocky man smirks closing the door behind them he locks it.  
Spike surpresses a growl as he watches the men walk out of the warehouse laughing. After hearing the car pull away Spike steps out of the shadows hurrying towards the closed door he breaks the door open. He enters to find Dawn unconscious on a bed naked. "Oh Dawnie" he sighs going over to the bed he sits on the edge of the bed he smoothes her hair off her forehead wincing at the sight of a bruise forming on her forehead and her tearstained face. "Dawn I'm sorry"  
"Spike" Dawn moans her eyes fluttering open  
"Hey little bit" he says softly  
"Spike?"  
"Yeah its me"  
Dawn sits up throwing her arms around his neck "Spike" she sobs into his neck  
"Shh I'm here" Spike soothes blinking back his own tears as he strokes her brown hair "Spike's got ya little bit" he presses his lips to her hair   
then pulls back looking at her "We need to get out of here luv."  
Dawn sniffles nodding when Spike releases her she whimpers  
"Not going anywhere luv" Spike promises. He sees her clothing in a pile on the floor ripped. He removes his duster and dress shirt. "C'mon Dawnie" he helps her into his dress shirt buttoning it up then helps her into his duster. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear "You'll be OK Dawn"  
Dawn wraps her arms around herself.   
Spike lifts her "Lets go home baby girl"   
Dawn snuggles against him tears falling as she silently cries. 'Safe with Spike.' The two remain quiet as they walk out of the warehouse making their way to their home as fast as Spike can while carrying her.  
Spike sets Dawn down reaching inside his duster pocket careful not to touch her without her knowing he removes is keys unlocking the door he ushers Dawn inside. "We should go to the hospital get you checked out."  
Dawn looks at him "No" she shakes her head "they'll ask too many questions" she says panicked  
Spike sighs needlessly seeing the terror in her eyes "Alright." 'They smelled clean.' "Why don't you go take a shower luv." Spike suggests "I'll bring your pajamas in in a moment."  
"OK" Dawn silently trudges into the bathroom  
Spike sits on the couch leaning on his forearms he holds his head. 'They hurt my Dawn.' he growls  
Dawn closes the bathroom door removing the duster she goes over to the shower turning it on.   
Spike lights a cigarette taking a drag listening as the shower runs. 'They hurt my girl... my mate' he starts realizing his thought 'my mate... she is my mate.' he smiles 'They'll pay for hurting my mate.' he frowns hearing the sound of sobs coming from the bathroom. 'Dawn' he realizes stamping out his cigarette he stands going to the bathroom door he knocks "Dawn" he calls not getting an answer he enters the bathroom to find Dawn sitting on the shower floor crying. He kicks off his boots and pulls off his socks entering the shower he sinks to the shower floor pulling Dawn into his arms. "Shh luv." he slowly rocks her as she sobs against his chest  
  
HALF HOUR LATER  
Spike looks at Dawn curled up in their bed staring at the wall. "Dawn do you want something to eat luv?" Spike asks sitting on the edge of the bed  
"No" Dawn mumbles   
"Water? Juice?"   
Dawn shakes her head   
Spike nods "Get some rest luv. I'll be in the livingroom if you need me" after a moment he walks out of the bedroom. "Everything will be OK Dawnie I promise" he sits on the couch "no one will hurt you... ever"  
  
LATER  
Spike looks towards the bedroom door hearing Dawn cry out in her sleep. 'Dreaming.' he realizes hurrying into the bedroom he sits on the edge of the bed stroking her hair soothingly. "Its OK Dawn." he says softly. When she starts to thrash violently he gently shakes her "DAWN" he says "luv wake up. Its OK"  
Hearing the familiar voice Dawn opens her eyes sitting up with a start "Spike" she whimpers throwing her arms around his neck.  
"I'm here luv" Spike assures stroking her back soothingly "Spike's here. No one will hurt you"  
"They did"  
Spike swallows a growl "I know luv."  
"What if they try to..." she trails off her eyes pained  
"They won't ever hurt you." he promises his eyes cold and loving at the same time "I won't let anyone hurt you Dawn... ever again." he kisses her forehead "Now rest Nibblet."  
"Will you stay Spike?" she asks laying down she tugs on his hand. "I don't want to sleep without you. I don't want to dream."  
Spike nods laying down behind her he spoons his body around hers. "Sleep Dawn."  
Dawn brings his hand up to her lips "Spike..."  
"Hmm?"  
Dawn tilts her head to look up at him "I love you" she says softly  
Spike smiles bringing her hand to his lips "I love you" he echoes  
Dawn gives him a small sad smile  
"Now sleep Nibblet."  
"You won't leave me?" she asks worriedly  
"Never Dawnie. I will never leave you." he promises "I will never let anyone hurt you ever again"  
Relieved Dawn snuggles close to the vampire closing her eyes. 'Safe' she thinks drifting back to sleep  
Spike looks at the sleeping young woman his mind wandering over the nights events as he holds her. 'Those pricks are never goin' ta hurt you again.' he swears to himself  
  
Chapter 7  
TWO DAYS LATER  
"Dawnie you need to eat" Spike pleads  
Dawn looks at him "I'm not hungry" she pulls the covers around herself  
"You haven't eaten in two days luv."  
Dawn shrugs   
"You're going to eat Dawn." Spike says firmly pulling the covers off her he lifts her up carrying her into the kitchen.  
"Spike put me down. I said I'm not hungry"  
Spike sets her at the kitchen table crouching before her he takes her hands "Baby girl you need to eat. For me?"  
Dawn looks at him blankly  
"I love you Dawn." he says for the first time in two days "Your starvin' yourself pet and I don't want that to happen." he strokes her cheek "Please Dawn eat somethin' for good ol' Spike"  
Dawn brushes her lips against his palm tears forming she nods "For you" she says softly  
Spike smiles leaning forward he kisses her forehead "Thank you little bit" he stands "What do you want to eat luv?" seeing her shrug he goes to the refrigerator "How 'bout some eggs" he suggests   
Dawn watches as he moves about the kitchen making her something to eat. As he's standing infront of the stove she stands walking over to him she wraps her arms around his waist her head resting on his still chest.  
Spike hugs her slowly stroking her hair he absently begins to purr  
Dawn lifts her head meeting Spike's gaze she reaches a shaking hand to his cheek. "Spike" she breathes returning her head to his chest.  
"I'm 'ere luv" he assures he pulls her close to his side as he turns off the stove. As Dawn stays at his side he puts the scrambled eggs on a plate then with one arm around Dawn the other holding the plate he leads her to the table. As Dawn sits down he sets the plate before her. "What do you want to drink luv?"  
"Juice please" Dawn requests her eyes on Spike as he goes to the refrigerator almost afraid that if she takes her eyes off him he'd be gone. When he sets the glass of juice before her she takes a bite of her eggs.  
Spike sits across from her watching as she slowly eats "Feel better?"  
Dawn shrugs wincing at the movement  
"You OK?" he asks concerned  
"Sore" she mumbles  
"Finish eatin' and I'll go draw you a bath" Spike stands seeing the fear in her eyes he gives her a small smile "I'll be right back"  
" 'kay" she nods watching as he walks into the bathroom. Slowly Dawn continues to eat her eyes remaining on the open bathroom door. She sighs in relief when Spike walks out of the bathroom a few moments later.   
"Want anything else to eat luv?"  
Dawn shakes her head turning her attention to her plate every so often she looks up at Spike to reassure herself he's still there. After a few moments she sets her fork down.   
"You done?"  
"Yeah" Dawn nods  
"Your bath should be ready" he lifts Dawn up carrying her into the bathroom. He sets her down "I'll be in the livingroom if you need me" he turns to walk out of the bathroom when Dawn grabs his arm. He looks at her  
"Stay with me." she pleads her eyes wide  
"You sure luv?"  
Dawn nods "I don't want to be alone with my thoughts" she slowly removes her clothes aware of Spike's eyes on her she avoids looking at him.  
Spike bites back a growl at the sight of the bruises on her body. "Dawn" he says softly his pale hand brushes across a bruise on her thigh.   
Dawn sees the anger and hurt in his blue eyes reaching up she touches his cheek. After a moment she steps into the bathtub sinking down into the warm bubbles she sighs reaching out her hand for his. Feeling his cool hand in hers she leans back closing her eyes. When she feels his lips against her knuckles she opens her eyes giving him a small smile.  
"Feel better?" Spike asks  
Dawn squeezes his hand "As long as your here"  
"I'm not goin' anywhere luv" he promises   
"I know" the two remain silent the only sounds heard in the bathroom are the sounds of Dawn's breathing, the splashing of the water and the sound of Spike's lighter as he lights a cigerette. After half an hour Dawn sighs "The waters getting cold."   
Spike nods standing he grabs a towel helping Dawn stand he lifts her out of the bathtub wrapping the fluffy towel around her.   
"Thanks" she smiles  
Spike takes her face between his hands the black polish of his nails standing out against their skin. "Anything for you my Dawn." he kisses her gently on the lips "C'mon luv you must be gettin' cold" he leads her into the bedroom setting her on the bed he goes to the dresser taking out a pair of pajamas. "Your favorite luv" he smiles setting the pale blue flannels with yellow ducks on the bed. "Lets get you into these" he swallows another growl of rage at the sight of her bruised thighs. He looks at Dawn then kneels at her feet he touches the bruise gently then leans down brushing his lips against the mark. He helps Dawn into her pajamas "Do you want to get some sleep luv? Or go watch the telly?"  
"Sleep." she yawns "Stay?"  
Spike nods "Alright" he helps her under the covers laying down beside her "Get some rest" Spike kisses her   
" 'kay" she yawns   
Spike sits there listening as Dawn drifts off to sleep  
---  
Chapter 8  
2 MONTHS LATER  
Dawn opens her journal glancing at Spike as he sleeps beside her. Picking up her pen she begins to write.   
'Its been two months since the rape. Spike's been here for me at all times when I cry when I don't want to talk. He's been great about this. He's being a little overprotective at times. He doesn't leave me alone at night. He's being so sweet and understanding about touching me. I miss it though... the feeling of his body over mine as we make love. How he nuzzles when he purrs. God I miss feeling him.'   
She sets down her pen looking over at Spike she smiles 'I love him so much' she sets her journal down on the nightstand she reaches over strokes his hair.  
Spike smiles feeling the familiar touch he opens his eyes "Hey luv"  
"Hi" Dawn leans down kissing him.  
"How do ya feel pet?" Spike asks stroking her cheek with his thumb  
"Good."   
Spike kisses her gently then pulls back "Dawn"  
Dawn strokes his lower lip with her thumb "Spike..."  
Spike pulls her down kissing her deeply when he feels her hands explore his chest he breaks the kiss looking at her "Dawn?"  
In reply Dawn kisses him passionately "Please" she says against his lips "I miss you"   
Spike kisses her bruisingly yet gently as his hands slowly remove her top  
  
LATER  
Spike looks at Dawn as she lays beside him breathing heavily "How do you feel?" Spike asks propping his head up on his hand his fingers trailing down her chest  
Dawn smiles at him her hand running down his arm "Better than I've been in a long time"  
"Good" he leans down kissing her he moves down her body kissing her skin he stops to nuzzle her stomach. He frowns as he hears a faint sound deep within, he presses his ear against her skin.  
Dawn frowns at the action "Spike?"  
"Bloody hell" Spike lifts his head meeting Dawn's gaze his own troubled "Dawn"  
"What's wrong Spike?" Dawn asks worried at his expression "Spike?"  
"Your pregnant Dawn" he says softly  
"What?!" Dawn sits up staring at him her eyes wide "No" she shakes her head "I can't be"  
"You are. I could hear it"  
"No this can't be happening." she shakes her head pulling her knees to her chest she begins to rock "God this can't be happening."  
"It'll be OK Dawn"  
"No it won't." Dawn sobs "Why do these things keep happening to me"  
Spike grabs her holding her close "It'll be OK Dawn. I promise" he rocks her slowly   
"Spike why"  
"I don't know why Dawnie" he kisses her temple "It'll be OK"   
"What am I going to do Spike?" she sobs "What am I going to do" she repeats   
"We need to get you checked out luv."  
"No" Dawn shakes her head violently   
"Look at me Dawn" he orders tilting her chin so she looks at him "a doctor needs to check you out luv." he says firmly. "Now I'm going to call a bloke I know and set up an appointment."  
"But..."  
"Dawn" he growls sternly "you're going."   
Dawn stares at him "Spike"  
"I'm serious. It'll be OK little bit" he promises  
Dawn lays down curling up on her side she sobs  
  
THAT EVENING: DR'S OFFICE  
"Ms Summers you and your child seem to be healthy." the doctor says   
Dawn nods her eyes on Spike and her clasped hands "Spike can we go home" she asks softly  
"Alright luv." Spike stands helping Dawn to her feet.  
"Ms Summers if your planning on continuing with this pregnancy you need to start your prenatal care soon."   
" 'kay" silently the two walk out of the building to the car. Once seated in the De Soto Dawn pulls her knees to her chest.   
Spike meets her haunted gaze "You OK pet?"  
"What am I going to do Spike" she sobs  
Spike pulls her against his side "We Dawn... we're in this together"  
Dawn looks at him her fingers trailing down his jaw bone "I love you Spike."  
"I love you too" he brushes his lips over her forehead "let's go home"  
Dawn nods resting her head on his shoulder  
  
2 NIGHTS LATER  
Spike lays on the bed his arms propped up behind his head as he watches Dawn change out of her clothes. 'Cor she bloody gorgeous' his eyes narrow as he notices her stop infront of the mirror her hands brushing over her middle. "Dawn?" he says softly  
Dawn sighs her eyes locked on her reflection "I don't think I can get an abortion" she glances at Spike "its a baby" she pulls away from the mirror reaching for the oversized shirt of Spike's she wears as a nightgown. "a baby who didn't ask to be put in this situation." she rubs her middle absently   
Spike stands going over to her he wraps his arms around her "Whatever you want to do Nibblet I'll support you"  
She tilts her head to look at him "I couldn't do this without you" she says seriously   
"I'll always be here for you"  
"I know."  
"I'll call the doc tomorrow and make an appointment"   
"Will you come with me?" Dawn asks  
Spike smiles "Of course. I'm not letting you out of my sight little bit." he lifts her up in his arms carrying her over to the bed he lays her down laying down beside her he pulls her close. "Get some rest my Dawn"  
Dawn sighs rubbing her cheek against his shoulder "I love you Spike"  
"I love you too Dawn" he listens as Dawn drifts off to sleep as he strokes her hair soothingly  
  
NEXT MORNING- Minor NC17   
Dawn rolls over opening her eyes to find Spike watching her with a small smile. "Hi" she yawns reaching up she tangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck pulling him down she kisses him tenderly "Morning"   
"Mornin' pet" he smirks his fingers caressing her cheek "Sleep well?"  
Dawn nods "Better than I have in a while"  
"Good." he nods firmly "What do ya want for breakfast luv?"  
Dawn scrunches up her nose "Not hungry yet." she leans up tongue licking his neck causing Spike to groan in pleasure   
"Dawn" he groans  
Dawn giggles licking his neck again  
"Dawn if ya don't stop that" he threatens  
Dawn pulls back a mischevious smile gracing her lips "What are you goin' to do about it?" she asks lifting her brow she wiggles away sitting up she moves over straddling his legs she reaches down pulling off the shirt she smiles her hands stroking his pale chest down his stomach. She giggles feeling his stomach muscles jump under her touch. Reaching the waistband of his pajama bottoms she slowly pulls them down off his legs tossing the on the floor. Seeing his arousal she moans  
Spike watches as she removes his pajama bottoms he growls when he feels her small warm hands caress him "Dawn" he groans.  
Dawn meets his aroused gaze and smiles as she moves down the bed   
*  
Spike smiles feeling Dawn rub her cheek against his thigh. He opens his eyes looking down to see Dawn watching him with a small content smile. "Bloody hell" he mutters  
Dawn giggles licking her lips  
Spike hisses at the action then smiles "Feel better?"  
Dawn nods crawling up his body she kisses him "I love tasting you."  
Spike smirks rolling her onto her back careful not to put all his weight on her. "I love tasting you" he purrs slowly his kisses his way down her body he stops pressing his lips against her inner thigh  
"Oh" Dawn starts feeling his cool lips  
Spike looks at her his eyes asking permission  
Dawn gives him a small smile "You never need to ask Spike. I know you'd never hurt me." she brushes her fingers over his scarred brow. She watches wordlessly as he lowers his head. She gasps wordlessly at the feeling of his cool tongue brushing over her   
Spike purrs 'Taste so bloody good.'   
*  
Dawn meets Spike's gaze and smiles pulling him down for a kiss she moans at the feeling and taste. "Mmm" she sighs resting her forehead against his "that was..."  
"Bloody amazin'" Spike purrs  
Dawn giggles pulling back she smiles at him her eyes locked on his "Yeah" she nibbles and sucks on his lower lip moaning as she feels his fangs lengthen she thrusts her tongue in his mouth slicing her tongue on the sharp inscisors whimpering as he sucks on her tongue.   
Spike growls at the taste of her blood pulling her close. After a moment he pulls back and smiles "I love you"  
"I know" they sit there silently holding each other when their silence is interrupted by the sound of Dawn's stomach growling. Dawn giggles "I'm hungry now"  
"Oh really?" he asks with a leer "I got something here you like to eat" he rubs his arousal against her thigh  
"Tempting as that sounds I think I need real food." she smiles kissing him gently   
Spike sighs "Oh alright." he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "What do you want to eat pet?"  
"Uh pancakes" she says  
"Anything else?"  
Dawn shakes her head "Not right now"  
Spike kisses her gently "I'll go start it." he grabs his jeans off the chair pulling him on he zips them.  
Dawn lays there watching him walk out of the bedroom then sighs running her fingers through her hair grabbing the fallen shirt she pulls it on making her way out to the kitchen. "Spike do you have to work today?"  
Spike nods "Only for a few hours."  
"I can't believe you work as an appraiser. I mean for years I listened to Buffy and Giles bitch about you coming to them for money"  
Spike grins "It got to them luv"  
"I know." she sighs "You've been doing this since we left Sunnydale and I still have a hard time seeing you in a job" she looks him over "After all who'd have thought Spike the big bad vamp would have a job that's actually legal"  
Spike looks at her and grins "And who thought the big bad would fall in love with the Slayer's little sis."  
"And don't forget the Key." she sighs  
"You aren't just the Key Dawn... or the Slayer's sister. Your Dawn" he moves closer tilting her chin to look at him "my Dawn. The little Nibblet who managed to get the big bad Spike wrapped around her little finger."  
"Bet ya don't want the other vamps to know about that" she teases  
Spike chuckles "Vamps have been known to take human mates luv."  
"Yes but have they ever been the Slayer's sister?"  
Spike smiles "No."  
"See your an extraordinary vamp... now go finish making my pancakes"  
"Yes ma'am" he salutes with a smirk turning back to making her breakfast "I'll call the doc after breakfast."  
" 'kay" Dawn watches as Spike moves around the kitchen  
  
AFTERNOON  
Sitting on the couch Dawn looks at Spike as he sits at the computer working she smiles looking down at her journal she begins to write  
'I still have a hard time believing I'm pregnant. I never thought it would happen... I didn't think I'd be raped either. I decided that I couldn't get an abortion because its not the baby's fault for how it came into this world. I'm going through with the pregnancy but I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it. I don't want to put this child in anymore danger than it already is.'   
Dawn frowns her head snapping up "Spike?"  
Hearing the fear Spike turns "What's wrong little bit?" he asks concerned. When he sees the worry in her eyes he stands moving over to the couch "Dawn?"  
Dawn looks at him "Spike is this baby going to have aspects of being the Key?"  
"I haven't thought of that." he sighs "Its possible... its of your line... your blood."  
Hearing that Dawn pales "I think I'm going to be sick" she jumps up racing into the bathroom  
"Dawn" Spike calls jumping up he follows her into the bathroom finding Dawn leaning over the toilet retching violently he kneels behind her holding her hair back.   
After a moment Dawn lifts her head "Maybe I shouldn't have it"  
"Dawn its your decision"  
"Spike if I have it then it'll be in danger. Its my blood it carries."  
Spike stands going to the sink he gets her a glass of water and rejoins her on the floor. "Dawn its your decision you need to do what you think is right luv. If you want to go through with the pregnancy and give up the babe then we can contact the Council... I'm sure they could find someone to raise it."  
"But that means they have to know the truth about me" she says panicked "then they'd use the baby."  
"Luv we could find a way around tellin' them."  
"I don't think I can have an abortion... it would mean another life lost because of me." she sobs  
"Dawn their deaths wasn't your fault" Spike pulls her onto his lap  
"But if I give it up someone could find out the truth. What if the baby is able to open the gates?" she looks at him tears falling "God Spike I'm so confused"   
"Dawn there is another option"  
Dawn looks at him "What?"  
"Keep it. Raise it together"  
Dawn sees the seriousness in his gaze "Spike are you serious?"  
Spike nods tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "The babe would be safer with us."  
"I don't know if I can handle it... what if the baby looks like one of them" she says sadly  
"Like you said the baby didn't choose how it came into this world."  
Dawn nods "I know."  
"Think about it Dawn."  
Dawn looks down and absently rubs her middle "I love my baby." she admits aloud for the first time  
"I know you do."  
Dawn looks at him "Could you love my baby?"  
"Dawn its a part of you... of course I love it."  
Dawn throws her arms around his neck "I love you Spike" she sobs  
"I love you too Nibblet" he hugs her tight "I always will"  
  
Chapter 9  
5 MONTHS LATER  
Spike pulls the car into the grocery store parking lot. "You sure you want to do this now?"  
"We're hungry and we need groceries." Dawn shrugs stroking her middle "God I can't believe I'm seven months pregnant... I look like a whale."  
"You look beautiful luv." Spike leans across the seat kissing her  
"Thanks. Now lets get this done"  
Spike goes around to the passenger side helping Dawn out of the car.  
His hand in the small of her back he leads her into the store "So what do my girls want?"  
"Why are you so sure its a girl?" Dawn asks "The doc couldn't tell"  
Spike grins shrugging "Its a vamp thing."  
Dawn smiles "Lets get going."  
"So what do we need?"   
"Um food. Shampoo."  
"I need some smokes." Spike grabs a shopping cart "Lets get started" they start their way through the store. Ten minutes through the store they reach the chips   
"Oh Spike I forgot to get some carrots"  
"Anything else?" Spike asks   
"Not that I can think of" Dawn replies  
Spike kisses her cheek "Be right back luv."  
"OK" Dawn smiles turning her attention to the selection of chips before her. "Hmm what do we want?" she mutters stroking her middle she turns abruptly to see tall skinny man who had raped her standing beside a woman dressed in a bright red leather skirt and black halter top. "Oh my God" she gasps stunned at the sight of the man who might be her baby's father  
The man looks over his eyes narrowing at the sight of Dawn standing there. His eyes taking in her pregnant middle he takes a step forward  
'Spike' her eyes glued on the man moving closer not noticing Spike behind the man before Spike steps between them. "Spike" she says relieved  
Spike looks at the man his eyes cold "You OK Dawn?" he glances at Dawn seeing her nod he looks at the man "Help you with somethin' mate?"  
"Clint what's going on?" the woman demands her hands on her hips as she glares at her boyfriend  
The man, Clint barely glances at the woman "Who's is it?"  
Dawn stares at him moving closer to Spike  
"Mine" Spike snarls   
Seeing the terror on Dawn's face Clint smirks "Is it?"  
Dawn swallows "Spike can we leave" she asks softly  
"Sure" Spike glares at the other man "Stay away from them." he puts his arm around Dawn's shoulder holding her close he guides her out of the store to the car.  
"Spike he's going to tell the others." she whispers terrified  
"It'll be OK Dawn." Spike assures pulling her against his side. "Those guys are the type who don't care about being fathers."  
Dawn sighs "Maybe." she rests her head on his shoulder "Just take me home" she whispers  
Spike starts the car making note to call the grocery store and have them deliver. They drive to the apartment in silence.  
Once inside Dawn silently walks into the bedroom laying down she hugs herself. 'It'll be OK. Spike's right'   
Spike enters the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed "Hungry pet? I could order you something."  
Dawn shakes her head   
"Why don't you get some rest luv"  
"Stay?"  
Spike nods smoothing her hair out of her face "I will" he lays down behind her curling his body around hers resting his hand on her pregnant stomach smiling as he feels the movement.  
Dawn rests her hand over his lacing their fingers "I love you"  
"I love you too" he kisses the back of her head  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
Dawn sits on the couch with her journal she begins to write   
'Spike's sleeping right now. So's the baby' she smiles looking at her stomach 'I think if Spike's right about it being a girl then she's definately going to be a Daddy's girl. She sleeps when he sleeps then spends the night awake. Which isn't really fun for me but it is for Spike. He likes talking to her telling her all he's going to teach her when she's born. When he purrs she calms down. Spike's getting to be good at being Daddy and she's not even born yet.'   
Dawn stops writing when she hears a knock at the door. Setting her journal down she manages to stand making her way to the door she opens it to find a man wearing a suit standing there. "Yes?"  
"Dawn Summers?"  
Dawn frowns nodding  
"Here" the man holds out a piece of paper  
Feeling a chill she swallows taking the paper "Thanks" she closes the door opening the paper she finds a court order. "Oh my God" she pales reading the paper "SPIKE" she yells sinking to the floor  
Hearing the panic Spike bolts up from a sound sleep. He jumps out of bed rushing out of the bedroom he finds Dawn on the floor pale "Dawn what's wrong?"  
Dawn looks at him "The-they"  
Spike picks up the fallen paper he reads it 'A court ordered blood test filed by all three of them.' he lets out a strangled snarl  
"They want the baby." Dawn sobs her arms around her middle  
"Its just a blood test Dawn."  
Dawn shakes her head "Once they know who the father is their going to take her away." she looks at him "Spike I don't want them near my baby." "Dawn calm down. This isn't good for the baby." Spike pulls her onto his lap "I swear they won't take the baby. Just calm down." he rocks her "Please Dawn. It'll be OK" he kisses her temple "I promise"  
Dawn wraps her arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder  
Spike holds her as she cries finally once she stops he stands with Dawn in his arms he carries her over to the couch. "It'll be OK Dawn" he assures "we'll leave... disappear."  
"We can't Spike. If we disappear and they find us they will take her away."  
Spike sighs needlessly knowing she's right "Then we'll fight them in court. I'll call a lawyer"  
Hearing that Dawn lifts her head "Call my Dad."  
"Dawn..."  
"Spike he's the only one we can trust with the truth if need be. One of your guys might spill just because. Remember what happened with the doc. He betrayed us in the end."  
Spike nods "Alright. I'll call your father. Should I tell him its about you?"  
Dawn shrugs "I don't know. Tell him whatever you can to get him here."  
"OK." he nods   
"I'm going to go lay down." Dawn stands making her way into the bedroom  
Spike goes over to his desk opening a drawer he takes out a piece of paper with a phone number "I knew this would come in handy one day" he mutters picking up the phone he dials. He listens as the line rings  
"Hank Summers office how may I help you?" asks the secretary  
"Hello I need to speak to Mr Summers." Spike requests  
"Mr Summers is in a meeting can I take a message?"  
"Tell him its in regard to his daughter Dawn and its important I speak to him."  
The secretary remains silent stunned by the man's words "Uh hold on a moment let me get him."  
Spike remains on hold and after a moment a man picks up  
"Dawn?"  
"Mr Summers I'm Dawn's mate its important that we speak."  
"Who are you?" Hank demands  
"The names Spike"  
"Where's my daughter?" Hank asks  
Spike sighs "She's resting right now"  
"How do I know your not lying to me?" Hank questions  
"Bloody hell" Spike grumbles "Hold on let me get her." Spike enters the bedroom to find Dawn staring at the wall "Dawn luv your father wants to speak to you" he says  
Dawn looks at him and nods taking the phone "Daddy its me"  
"Oh my God. Dawn where are you? Are you OK? I thought you were dead" Hank says rushed  
"I'm sorry Daddy." Dawn sniffles   
"Where are you?" Hank asks  
"Boston. Daddy I need your help."  
"What's wrong?" Hank demands  
"Daddy can you come out here? It'll be easier to explain."  
"Sure honey I'll have my associates take over. I'll get the first flight out."  
"OK Spike can tell you where we are. I'm too tired."  
"OK sweetie. I'll see you as soon as possible. I love you Dawn"  
"I love you too Daddy" Dawn smiles sadly handing the phone to Spike.  
"Mr Summers" Spike says walking out of the bedroom  
"What's wrong with my daughter? Who are you?"  
"She's pregnant." Spike says moving away from the bedroom door  
"What?!"  
"That's why I called... we need your help."  
"How so?"  
Spike sits down "Seven months ago Dawn was raped. We were just served with a court order for blood tests."  
"If its yours then just take the test." Hank says  
"Its not mine" Spike says sadly "one of the three blokes who raped her is the father."  
"Oh my God is she OK?"  
"Look Dawn wants you to help... personally I would have called someone else but she wants you to help."  
"What's your address? I'll take the first flight out."  
Spike frowns 'I don't trust the bloody prick.' "Get a flight out. I'll call you back in two hours."  
"Give me your number."  
"Fine I'll give you my cell." Spike gives him the number knowing that if the man tries to track the phone he'll get an address in LA.  
"I'll call you as soon as I get a flight."  
"Good" Spike hangs up  
"Spike?" Dawn calls  
"Yes luv?" he enters the bedroom "you OK?" he sits on the edge of the bed "Need something?"  
Dawn takes his hand pressing it against her middle "She wants attention"  
Spike smiles moving down the bed he presses his lips against her belly "Shh its OK. I won't let anyone take you from us." he looks at Dawn "I promise. I love you and your Mum." he watches amazed as her stomach moves he chuckles "That's my girl... be nice for your Mum she's gotta carry you for another three months. Then you can kick and move all you want"  
Dawn smiles running her fingers through his hair "Is he coming?" Dawn asks  
Spike nods his eyes on his hand resting on her extended stomach waiting for the next movement "He's going to get a flight out. Told him to call me when he does. I'll send a car for him." he smiles pressing his lips against her belly "That's a girl." he sits beside Dawn pulling her against his side.  
"Why not just tell him where we live?"  
"Because he could send cops here."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"Because to him I kidnapped you." Spike replies  
"But you didn't." Dawn argues  
"To him I did. Just relax Dawnie. You've had enough stress today"  
Dawn nods "OK." Dawn snuggles against him "Love you Spike"  
"I love you too little bit"  
  
HOUR LATER  
Spike grabs the phone before it can wake Dawn " 'ello?" he greets walking out of the bedroom  
"Its Hank Summers."  
"Figured" Spike retorts  
"I got a flight out. My flight will be in around nine"  
"Someone will be there to pick you up. What gate?"  
"33B United."  
Spike writes it down "OK"  
"Who are you?"  
"The bloke who loves your daughter." Spike replies "Like I said someone will pick you up."  
"Can I talk to Dawn?"  
"Sorry she's sleepin' right now."  
Hank sighs "Just take care of her."  
"I have and always will" Spike hangs up the phone.   
  
Chapter 10  
THAT AFTERNOON- NC17  
"Spike" Dawn says   
Hearing her soft almost musical tone Spike pulls away his gaze from the TV. "Yes luv?"  
Dawn sits beside him cuddling close   
Spike hugs her smiling at the warm from sleep feeling of her body. He groans smelling her arousal purring when she nuzzles his neck  
"Spike" she whimpers shifting to face him   
Spike runs his hand down over her belly slipping into her pajama bottoms growling at the feeling of her wetness  
"Oh" she gasps arching into his touch her fingers grasping at his shirt "Oh god Spike"  
"You like?" he purrs   
"More" she wiggles against his hand seeking more harder contact. At the feeling of his fingers thrusting into her she whimpers meeting his touch "Oh" she shakes her release approaching "please Spike please." she begs "What my Dawn?"  
"Inside me Spike. I need to feel you inside me." she moans  
Spike growls shifting he rips off her pajama bottoms removing his own pants he moves to the floor pulling Dawn onto his lap thrusting into her gently. He snarls as she shrieks in response. "Bloody hell" they slowly move together hands and lips caressing exposed skin. Spike watches Dawn's face as she reaches her second release triggering his own. "DAWN" he roars his demon appearing before he slumps against the couch his arms around her waist  
Dawn moans feeling his body tremble against hers. She leans against Spike her fingers tangling in the short blond locks at the nape of his neck. She gasps in surprise feeling the baby kick  
Spike chuckles through his rumbling purr as he feels the baby kick against his stomach. He reaches between them stroking the mound of her stomach marvelling at the feeling.  
"She's happy." Dawn sighs kissing his head  
Spike purrs in response nuzzling her neck  
Dawn just sits there holding the purring vampire stroking the back of his neck. "I love you" she whispers into his ear  
Spike lifts his head his golden gaze meeting her blue kissing her tenderly then lays his head back down on her shoulder.  
After a few moments Dawn shifts moving off his lap moaning at the loss of his flesh  
Spike opens his eyes growling at the movement  
Dawn smiles putting her fingers against his lips the moves down her head down to his lap laying on side she touches him moaning at the feeling of his cool flesh.   
Spike groans at her touch he lifts her head seeing the glazed expression he smirks "Goin' ta suck me off luv?"  
Dawn moans her body shuddering at the thought as she nods "I crave your taste"  
"As I crave yours" he purrs he moves to his side his lips brushing over her stomach to her mound. He nuzzles her with his nose inhaling the scent "You smell so fuckin' good."  
Dawn moans licking him "So good" she sighs gasping as she feels his tongue thrust into her. The room becomes filled with the sound of growls and moans. After a few moments of stroking and licking him Dawn whimpers feeling Spike explode in her mouth she swallows his cold seed moaning in approval pleased as Spike snarls his release. Seconds later she shrieks in pleasure going limp she pants aware of Spike petting and nuzzling. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath aware of when Spike moves curling his body around hers. "Mmm" Dawn sighs tilting her head she looks at him smiling.  
"Feel better?"  
"Got my mind off..." she trails off rubbing her middle absently  
Spike rests his hand over her's "We'll be fine luv. I promise they won't take our girl from us."  
"What if they do?"  
"Then we'll take her and run. Go somewhere new."  
"I don't want them to get her" Dawn whispers "they hurt me... they could hurt her"  
"I won't let that happen." he assures kissing her shoulder "Your father and I will do what we can to make sure they don't get her."  
"I know"   
  
Chapter 11  
THAT NIGHT  
"Spike what time will my Dad be here?" Dawn asks  
"His flight gets in after nine. He should be here around 10:30."  
"We should make up the guest bed." Dawn mutters  
"Its done." Spike assures "Just relax Dawn"  
"I can't. I'm going to see Daddy for technically the first time ever."  
Dawn paces she stops in her tracks looking at Spike "Are we going to tell him the truth about me? About Buffy?"  
"If we need too."  
"He won't understand. Mom was easier to understand because of her tumor. The others were because they understood the supernatural. He doesn't never did." she continues pacing  
"Dawn relax take a deep breath."  
Dawn looks at him "You don't breath" she teases  
Spike rolls his eyes "C'mere luv" he holds out his arms  
Dawn crawls onto his lap "Ugh I'm getting so fat soon I won't be able to sit on your lap 'cause I'll crush you"  
Spike chuckles "That'll never happen I'm a vamp luv. You crush me all I need is to drink some blood and back to normal"  
Dawn laughs "Funny." she sighs "Spike what are we going to explain to Dad that you're a vampire?"  
"Maybe we won't have too."  
"Spike the apartment is always dark. There's blood in the refrigerator. You don't go out during the day."  
"I put the blood in the back of the fridge. We'll tell your father I've got a sun allergy."  
"OK. Thought this all out" she teases  
Spike smirks "Comes with livin' amongst humans"  
"Uh hum... Key?" she reminds pointing to herself "Just in human form"  
"And such a sexy form it is" Spike purrs stroking her middle  
Dawn giggles kissing him "Thanks"  
  
9PM: THE AIRPORT  
Tall, sandyhaired Hank Summers steps out of the terminal looking around he searches for his youngest child when he notices a man in a suit and tie holding up a sign 'HANK SUMMERS' shouldering his bag Hank walks over to the man "I'm Hank Summers"  
The man nods "I'm to take you to Mr William's home. Do you have any other luggage?"  
"No"  
"Come this way. The cars waiting out front."   
Hank nods following the chauffer out to the waiting car.  
  
THE APARTMENT  
Spike is finishing up with some work on the computer when the doorbell rings "Dawn your father's here." he calls standing he heads to the door opening it to find Hank Summers standing there. He surpresses a growl at the scent of anger radiating off the man.   
Startled at the sight of the peroxide blond man before him dressed in black Hank glares at him "Where's my daughter?" he demands  
Spike sighs needlessly "Come on in." he steps aside allowing the 'older' man to enter. "She should be out in a minute"  
"Who exactly are you? And why is my daughter living with you?"  
"Name's Spike."  
"Dad don't give Spike the third degree" Dawn says softly the two turn to see Dawn standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "Mom and Buffy asked him to take care of me." she walks to Spike's side giving the vampire a small smile "And he has."  
"Where have you been?" Hank demands "For these last five years I've thought you were dead. You should have called me."  
"We didn't know where you were" Dawn retorts   
"My secretary could have reached me" Hank argues  
"Which one? the one you were off in Spain with? Or the one who never gave you the messages Buffy left after Mom got sick. You disappeared Dad. Spike was the only one I had to count on when Mom first got sick and Buffy was too wrapped up in her boyfriend."  
"Then how is it you managed to find me?" Hank asks   
"I had some people keep their ears open. When they told me you were back in the country I told Dawn. It was her decision whether or not she wanted to tell you where we were"  
"You had been gone for over a year Dad. You didn't even know Mom and Buffy were dead."  
"You were 14 too young to be living with on your own." Hanks says  
"I wasn't alone. I had Spike." Dawn argues then at the anger flashing in her father's eyes she continues "And no we didn't have a sexual relationship... not until just before my 18th birthday."  
"I'm your father, I have every right to worry and know where you are."  
"Dad" Dawn begins then winces  
"Dawn you OK?" Hank asks seeing the look on his daughter's face  
Dawn nods rubbing her side "She's not use to big emotions"   
"Nibblet you need to calm down." Spike says ushering her over to the couch he helps her sit.  
Dawn smiles at Spike "I know." she snuggles against Spike holding his hand tightly. She looks at her father "Dad I know this is all a surprise."  
"Spike" Hank says coldly looking at the man beside his daughter "didn't tell me much when he called."  
Dawn nods "I know."  
"You have questions ask away mate" Spike offers  
"Who exactly are you?" Hank demands  
Spike looks at the man "William Branford. Everyone calls me Spike."  
"Why?" Hank asks  
Spike shrugs "Had a thing for railroad spike's when I was younger."  
Dawn bites back a giggle.  
"Had a big collection of 'em so blokes started callin' me Spike"  
"Where are you from?"  
"London."  
"How is it you became friends with my daughters and ex-wife?"  
"Buffy used to date one of Spike's friends.." Dawn replies  
"Peaches wasn't my friend. He was a bloody ponce"  
"Spike I liked Angel so no insulting him." Dawn smacks his arm   
"Angel? The one Buffy cried over for weeks?" Hank demands  
"Peaches always did incite tears." Spike snickers  
"Anyway Spike came back after his girlfriend dumped him"  
"Dru didn't dump me" Spike argues  
"You were lusting after someone else" Dawn retorts  
"I thought we agreed never to bring that up?" Spike snaps  
"Then behave." Dawn looks back at her father "Sorry he's trying to cut back on his smoking its making him a little cranky." she sighs shifting "Anyway when he came back he started hanging around the house and we became friends. Mom trusted him so when she got sick" Dawn pauses swallowing tears "she asked Spike to help Buffy and the others take care of me."  
"Why didn't your mother call me?"  
"Mum tried. Your secretary didn't know where you were." Spike replies biting back a growl  
Dawn sensing Spike's restrained anger strokes the back of his hand as it rests on her belly. "When Mom died Buffy couldn't get ahold of you."  
Spike kisses her temple sensing her sadness "Before the uh Buffy died she asked me to take care of Dawn. We tried to find you but no one would tell us where you were."  
"Why call me after all this time?"  
"Because of that" Dawn nods at the coffee table   
Hank picks it up reading it "Its a court order for a blood test." he looks at Dawn and Spike "I take it you want to fight it."  
Dawn nods "I don't want to know who the father is because in every important way Spike's her father." she smiles at Spike then looks back at her father "They don't deserve to know because once they know... they could take her away. If they do that what's to stop them from hurting her."  
Spike kisses her temple  
"And how do you know that Spike's not the father?" Hank questions  
Spike winces "I can't have kids"  
"You sure about that?"  
"Positive... very positive" Spike nods  
"Dad even if Spike was her biological father I still wouldn't take the blood test."  
"You help us or we're disappearin' for good." Spike threatens "I'm not lettin' those wankers near Dawn or the baby."  
Hank sighs knowing the man is serious nods "I'll help you."  
Dawn smiles at her father "Thank you"  
"Dawn you'll have to tell me the truth about what happened."  
Dawn looks down giving a slight nod "It all began one night seven months ago, Spike and I had gone out to celebrate finals...." Dawn proceeds to tell her father what happened  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
"She's sleepin'" Spike says walking out of the bedroom to find Hank waiting "she probably won't sleep long. She only gets a few hours of sleep at a time." Spike enters the kitchen "More coffee?"  
"No thanks"  
Spike nods pouring some more coffee for himself opening the fridge he grabs a colored container pouring some blood into his coffee. "The babe doesn't let her sleep long at night." he smiles "She's a bloody night owl. If I didn't know better I'd say she's a vamp" he chuckles at the thought of a newborn with fangs  
"You love Dawn don't you" Hank states  
Spike looks at him "She is my life... and so is our daughter"  
"You seem to have taken the father role pretty well. Most men wouldn't take the role of father when its not their child."  
"I'm not most men." Spike shrugs "Besides she's the closest I'll ever get to having a child. Besides Rupert took the girls on as his own."  
"Rupert?"  
"Giles... he used to be a librarian at Buffy's school. He became their father figure."  
Hank winces "I know I wasn't around for the girls I'm glad they had someone they could count on."  
"Why don't you get some sleep" Spike suggests "the guest rooms made up." he nods towards the open door. "Just a little warning... don't open the shades in the morning... I'm allergic to the sun."  
Hank lifts his brow and nods   
"I've got somethings to take care of. I should be back before Dawn wakes up." Spike rinses out his mug "Make yourself at home." he grabs his duster heading out the door  
  
Chapter 12  
MIDMORNING  
Dawn walks out of the bedroom to find her father sitting at the kitchen table infront of his laptop. "Morning"  
Hank looks up "Morning"   
"Don't forget your vitamins luv" Spike calls from the bedroom  
"Yeah yeah yeah" Dawn grumbles going to the cabinet   
Hank watches as his daughter dutifully takes the pills "I called the lawyers listed on the court order and I'm going to meet with them this afternoon."  
Dawn pauses swallowing the pills "OK."  
"I contacted a friend who's a lawyer here to help me out since I'm not licensed here." he pauses "Dawn there is one thing that I want to warn you about"  
"What?"  
"The fact that you did not report the rape is going to be used against you. The lawyers will say that you had consensual sex with these men"  
Dawn looks at him then nods "I know."  
"Why didn't you report what happened?"  
"Because I didn't want the police to pry into my life. They would have found someway to blame what happened on me or even Spike." she sits down across from her father   
"The lawyers and if this goes before a judge will want to speak with you... both of you."  
Dawn sighs "I know."   
  
THAT EVENING  
Dawn looks at Spike as he rests his head on her stomach smiling she runs her fingers through his hair. "She likes it when you talk to her."   
Spike rubs his cheek against her swollen stomach "When's your father going to be back?"  
"He said around seven. Wants to take us out to dinner"  
Spike smirks "Have time for a quick shag?"  
Dawn rolls her eyes "Maybe later. I'm not feeling me."  
Spike brushes his lips over her belly then sits up pulling her close "What's wrong?"  
Dawn shrugs "Feelin' fat and gross. Just to name a few"  
"Well you aren't fat and gross" Spike replies "Your cute and sexy" he presses his lips to her hair "And you smell so good" he purrs  
Dawn smacks him on the top of the head "Not now."  
Spike scowls "But little bit" he protests  
"Go take a cold shower" she suggests  
"Oh fine" he groans kissing her quickly he stands heading into their bedroom stripping he makes his way into their bathroom.  
Dawn sits on the couch stroking her middle 'Maybe I should go take care of Spike's little...' her lips curl up in a small smile 'er big problem.' she sighs standing she makes her way back to the bathroom she finds Spike standing under the running water. She takes in his naked form whimpering at the sight of his arousal.  
Hearing the whimper Spike looks over at Dawn seeing the lustful need in her eyes. "Come for a shag pet?" he purrs  
Dawn shakes her head "Came to take care of your problem before Dad gets back." she strips out of her clothes "Don't want you uncomfortable all night." she enters the shower standing on her tiptoes she kisses him "Feel hungry" she purrs licking his neck she smiles at his strangled growl.  
"Dawn luv your father could come back at anytime."  
Dawn looks at him reaching down she caresses him "Well then I better get started." she sits down on the showerseat   
Spike hisses at the feeling of her lips encasing him  
*  
Dawn looks at Spike as he dresses smiling at the low purr rumbling through the bedroom.  
Spike senses her eyes on him he stops purring turning around he looks at Dawn he lifting his brow "What luv?"  
Dawn carefully stands making her way over to him she pulls him down for a sweet kiss. "I love you"  
Spike smiles smoothing her hair out of her face "I love you"   
Dawn winces at the feeling of the little girl kicking her "Ow." she rests her hands on her enlarged stomach "Hey that hurt."  
Spike chuckles "I think she knows its time for our favorite show."  
Dawn sighs "Spike she's not even born and you've already corrupted her into watching that stupid show."  
"Hey Passions is not stupid" the vampire argues "Our girl's got good taste in stories."   
Dawn rolls her eyes following Spike into the livingroom settling on his lap Dawn looks down at Spike's hand resting on her stomach. "Your polish is chipping off." she remarks   
"I'll fix it later."  
"I want to. Where's the polish?"  
Spike tilts his head at the table beside the couch his eyes glued to the TV.   
Dawn leans over opening the drawer she takes out a bottle of black nailpolish. Settling back in Spike's arms she shakes the bottle taking one hand she slowly begins to paint his chipped nails.  
"When's your father getting back?" Spike asks   
Dawn glances at the clock "If he doesn't forget then he should be back soon." she shrugs "Not going to hold him to it. I stopped holding my breath with him."  
Spike grunts in response his free hand stroking her middle as he stares at the TV.   
Dawn sighs turning her attention to the her work on painting her love's nails. 'Well sweetie your Daddy isn't the most traditional Daddy in the world. I mean he's a 100+ vampire with peroxide blond hair and black nails who has an obsession for his DeSoto and duster. Then add that he's chipped and was once in love with your Aunt Buffy who was a Slayer and his Grandsires ex-girlfriend. Then add that he raised me since I was 14.   
Your Daddy may be one of the big bad we'll teach you about but never ever forget he adores us. Having a traditional Daddy isn't all that. You're a very special girl' she tilts her head to look at Spike  
Spike sensing Dawn's scrutiny looks down "Yes luv?"  
Dawn smiles shaking her head "Nothing go back to watching your show"  
Spike nods his attention back on the TV  
'Spike and I will try as hard as we can to raise you right.'  
  
MORE THAN AN 1 HOUR LATER  
The door opens and in Hank walks "Dawn?"  
"In the livingroom" Dawn replies   
Hank enters the livingroom to find his daughter leaning against her boyfriend's side watching TV. "You two ready to go out to dinner?"  
"Sure." Dawn sighs "Once I can get up"  
Spike and Hank chuckle  
"Hey no laughing at the pregnant lady." Dawn chastises  
Spike kisses her temple standing "I'll go get your shoes luv."  
"I want my black Docs" Dawn calls "How'd you get around Dad?"  
"Borrowed one of Jack's cars." Hank answers  
"Who's Jack?" Spike asks returning to the livingroom carrying Dawn's boots he sets them on the floor before her  
"Jack and I went to college together" Hank replies watching as Spike helps Dawn tie her shoes. "Where do you guys want to eat?" Hank asks  
Dawn stands with Spike's help "I don't know"  
"How about Charlie's" Spike suggests "its one of the few places you can actually find something you feel like eatin' luv."  
Dawn nods "OK"  
  
20 MINS LATER  
The three find themselves seated at Charlie's. Hank looks at Spike seeing the other man scanning the area "So Spike what do you do for a living?" Hank asks  
Spike looks at Hank "Appraiser for art galleries and private citizens. Almost the same type of thing Mum I mean Joyce did."  
"Where do you work?" Hank asks  
"Home. Every once in awhile I go to a museum and appraise. Don't like leavin' Dawn alone for too long."  
"What do you appraise?" Hank asks  
"Mostly weapons sometimes books."  
Hank nods  
Spike looks up as the waitress stops at the table " 'ello luv" he grins at the tall black woman  
"Hi Mary" Dawn greets "Dad this is our friend Mary. Mary this is my father Hank."  
Mary smiles at the man "Nice to meet you."  
"You too" Hank smiles back  
"What can I get you?" Mary asks looking at the three  
"I'll have grilled chicken with salad and baked potato." Dawn says  
"Dressing?"  
"Italian"  
Mary nods "Hank?"  
"I'll have the salmon and a salad with Ranch and a baked potato. With a scotch."   
"Alright." Mary looks at Spike "Usual"  
Spike grins "Of course luv"  
"I'll bring your drinks as soon as possible. Dawn I take it you want water."  
Dawn sighs "Of course"   
"How'd it go at the lawyers?" Spike demands drumming his fingers on the tabletop.   
"Spike relax" Dawn says stroking the back of his hand "why don't you go out and smoke." she suggests "you haven't had a cigarette today."  
"You sure?" Spike asks uncertain about leaving her  
Dawn smiles "Go ahead. Not goin' anywhere." she assures  
Spike ponders that then nods "I could use a smoke. I'll be right back" he kisses Dawn his hand caressing her middle before he stands walking out of the restaurant   
  
LATER  
Dawn leans back in the chair listening as her father talks with her love. 'Well sweetie it looks like your Daddy and Grandpa are going to get along... at least try. Grandpa's going to find a way to get them to leave us alone. So they won't take you away from us.'   
Spike looks over at Dawn seeing her contemplative expression he takes her hand his thumb running over her knuckles "You OK ducks?"  
Dawn looks at him "Yeah" she assures with a nod  
Spike lifts her hand to his lips "Good" he grins "How 'bout we head home and talk"  
Hank nods "Sounds good."  
They stand walking out of the restaurant they head to the parking lot. Once at the car Spike opens the door for Dawn "Hank why don't you take Dawn home." he suggests  
"Alright" Hank nods getting into the drivers side  
"Something wrong?" Dawn asks concerned  
"No luv. I think I'll just walk home... get a smoke in." Spike leans down kissing her "I'll be home soon." he assures straightening up   
Dawn nods getting into the car. "Don't stay out too long" she calls  
Spike watches as the car pulls away lighting a cigarette. After a moment he turns making his way down the street.  
  
CONDO  
"So what's going to happen next with the lawyers?" Dawn asks sitting on the couch facing her father.  
Hank sits down "Well the other lawyers want to take this before a judge. They think the judge would be willing to keep the court order open."  
"That can't happen" Dawn says firmly resting her hands on her middle   
"What's so wrong about that?" Hank asks "You might need that information sooner or later. What if she gets injured and needs blood?"  
"Look Daddy the only way I could even think of agreeing to the blood test would be under the condition that no matter who the father is they can't fight for custody... joint or not. No visitation... or contact of any kind. Not just with which ever one is the father but his family as well. I don't want any of them near her. Besides to us its Spike who is is her father full out. I think knowing who her biological father is is going to make it difficult in some ways to totally bond with her." she looks at her stomach and then her father "I do love my baby and nothing could change that but knowing which one is her father is going to make it harder to explain when she's old enough. She wouldn't understand why she was never allowed to see him and stuff. Maybe when she's older and understands all that happened then maybe I'll allow the blood test. But right what point is there to know? She's going to have someone better to be her. Someone who'd never hurt her or me."  
Hank nods "I understand."  
"You think they'll fight for custody" Dawn states  
"At least one of the grandparents will. Its possible the one who's married would. The only one you wouldn't have to worry about is the one who's spent the past five years in and out of rehab."  
"Dad you can't let them take her."  
"I'll try my best." Hank assures  
Dawn smiles "Thanks Dad"   
  
FEW NIGHTS LATER  
Dawn hugs her father goodbye  
"Be back in a week" Hank promises  
Dawn nods " 'kay" she gives him a small smile  
Hank looks at Spike "Take care of my daughter" he holds out his hand and the two shake  
"Not a problem" Spike puts his arm around Dawn's shoulders after shaking Hank's hand   
"Call when you get home."  
Hank nods smiling at his daughter "I will"   
Dawn and Spike watch as the taxi disappears into the night. "Come on luv lets get inside." he kisses her temple leading Dawn inside.  
  
Chapter 13  
WEEK LATER  
"God I've gained ten pounds in a month" Dawn complains as she and Spike return from her doctors appointment.   
"Heard what the doc said. Last trimester you'll gain the most weight." he watches as Dawn settles on the couch.  
"I know. Its just going to take forever to get the weight off" she sighs running her hands over her middle smiling as the baby now officially known as her daughter moves. "and she's going to be a chunk"  
Spike chuckles sitting beside her "Is your Dad staying here?"  
Dawn shakes her head "Jack's out of town so he said Dad could stay at his place. Oh Dad said we have to meet with the lawyers tomorrow evening"  
"Alright" Spike nods "tomorrow we'll work on the nursery luv"  
"Goody" Dawn says happily only to receive a jab in her ribs she winces "OK kiddo that hurt"   
Spike kneels before Dawn moving her shirt up he kisses her belly button causing Dawn to giggle. "Sweets calm down." he says softly   
"She just wants her Daddy's attention" Dawn says watching as Spike speaks to their daughter softly.  
"Pretty soon you'll be out and about wailin' an' kickin'. And your Mum and I will spoil you rotten"  
"You already spoil her Spike" Dawn remarks   
Spike smirks "My girl's not gonna miss out on anything"  
"She needs a name Spike"  
"How about Tabitha" he suggests   
"No. I'm not naming her after a character on Passions" Dawn replies  
"OK OK" he kisses her stomach one more time before sitting beside Dawn  
"What was your Mom's name?" Dawn asks  
"Uh I don't really remember" Spike replies sadly  
"You never talk about your family" Dawn remarks  
Spike winces "Not much to tell pet"  
"What happened to them?"  
"Killed 'em when I woke."   
"Oh" she looks at him thoughtfully "What was your family like?"  
"Normal" Spike replies "I guess"  
"Was your family close?"  
Spike shrugs "Pretty close."  
"Oh"   
"I don't want to talk about them" Spike says gruffly  
Dawn sighs kissing his cheek "Sorry" she rests her head on his shoulder   
"How about we go work on the baby's room" Spike suggests  
Dawn nods happily following Spike to the baby's bedroom/guestroom. "Spike you are spoiling her" she states seeing the bags strewn throughout the room.   
Spike shrugs sheepishly "Can't help it luv"  
Dawn giggles "I know" she kisses his cheek "Now lets get organized for tomorrow"  
"Sure."  
  
NEXT AFTERNOON  
Spike looks up to see Dawn walking out of their bedroom rubbing her eyes. "Have a good nap pet?" he asks removing his glasses  
Dawn nods sitting on his lap she nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck. "Yeah" she mumbles sleepily  
Spike smiles stroking her back "You OK?"  
"I feel gross"   
"No you aren't luv"  
"I feel like it"   
"Your adorable pet" he assures "you smell like life" he says running his hand over her middle.  
"I'm not liking being pregnant" she grumbles  
"Its not much longer pet"  
"I know" she lifts her head kissing him gently "thanks"  
"We have to meet your father at the lawyers office at seven"  
"What time is it?" Dawn asks   
"Four"  
"When does the sun go down?"  
"6. I told him we'd be there as soon as we could"   
"OK. I'm going to go take a bath" she kisses his cheek  
"Want company?"  
Dawn smiles "Of course. I wouldn't be able to get in or out of the tub without help" she stands   
Spike follows her into the bathroom turning on the water.   
*  
"Mmm" Dawn sighs "That feels good" she looks at Spike sitting on the other end of the tub massaging her feet. "Thanks"  
Spike smiles at her "Want you comfortable pet" he presses his lips to arch of her foot. "You need to relax pet. Maybe you shouldn't go tonight luv."  
"I have to go" she sighs  
"I don't want you to get all tense."  
Dawn sighs "I know"  
"Its not good for the baby"  
"I know."  
Spike moves over kissing her gently on the lips "I love you little bit" he says raising a wet hand he smoothes a strand of hair out of her face. "And our girl."  
Dawn smiles touching his cheek "I know. I love you too." she pulls his head down meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. "I should get out of the tub. I'm going to start getting wrinkly" she scrunches her nose.  
Spike chuckles "You'd still look cute." he stands helping Dawn out of the tub. He grabs a towel wrapping it around his waist before wrapping Dawn up in a large towel.  
"I wonder what's going to happen tonight" she sighs   
"I don't know. We'll just have to be prepared for whatever happens"  
"Spike promise me that you'll be good" Dawn pleads  
"Aren't I always" he smirks  
"Spike please."   
Seeing the wide eyed plea in her eyes Spike nods "I promise I'll be good Nibblet"   
"Thanks." she looks down patting her middle "And that goes for you too sweetie. If Daddy has to be good... so do you" she giggles when the baby elbows her. "I'll take that as a yes"  
"Of course my girl will be good" Spike smiles   
"Your girl is going to be a Daddy's girl" she states  
Spike grins "She loves her Daddy"  
"And she always will" Dawn assures  
  
Chapter 14  
THAT EVENING  
"Dawn you sure about this? I could do this myself" Spike says looking at Dawn as she stands beside him her arms wrapped around her middle.  
"I have to." she slips her hand into his  
Spike opens the door to the reception area ushering Dawn inside. As they enter Hank walks out of the conference room. "Hank" Spike greets  
"Hi Dad" Dawn says giving her father a weak smile.  
"Spike" Hank nods "Dawn you alright sweetie?" he asks concerned at Dawn's slight nod he continues "Mr and Mrs Conroy are here. They are Thomas's parents"  
Spike swallows a growl nodding  
"So are Clinton and Hannah Richards." he informs them "You sure you want to go in there Dawn? Spike and I can handle them"  
Dawn moves closer to Spike nodding. "I'm sure" she follows her father into the conference seeing one of the men that had raped her sitting there beside the woman from the grocery store talking quietly. 'Thought a suit would make him less of a slimeball' she muses. She then sees a couple in their mid50s sitting near the suited slimeball. 'The possible grandparents'   
Spike sensing Dawn's nervousness squeezes her hand.  
"Dawn, Spike have a seat." Hank says "Dawn, Spike this is Mr and Mrs Conroy" he introduces them to the older couple "their lawyer Mr Vandenberg. And the Richards lawyer Mr Montgomery"   
Nodding in greeting Dawn and Spike sit down not saying a word to the others. Spike trying to keep from killing someone and his chip activating remains impassive. As he begins to think of ways he should have killed his grandsire and why 'Angelus... evil. Stake through his bleedin' heart. Holy water in wounds.'  
Dawn sits down her eyes remain on her father or one of the other lawyers. 'No thoughts of those bastards.' she squeezes Spike's hand looking at him she gives him a small smile  
"Look Mr Summers we are not debating whether or not your daughter would be a good mother we're discussing what is in the best interest of the child." one lawyer argues "And my clients would like to know who exactly is this child's father. So they can take care of their own"   
"Yes but do your clients have the financial resources to care for the child?" asks the lawyer for the middle aged couple. "And what kind of example would either your clients make for fathers?" he says looking at Spike pointedly   
Spike narrows his eyes "What makes you think I'd make a bad father mate?" he demands   
"I've done some research... William Branford doesn't exist" Mr Vandenberg remarks looking at Spike  
Spike lifts his brow "If I didn't exist how am I here?" he smirks  
"At least not one unaccounted for." the lawyer adds "The Branfords were almost annihilated over a hundred years ago. All that's left are a handful of Branfords and none of them are named William. From what I found the last Branford named William died over a hundred years ago"  
Spike sighs 'Bloody hell I shoulda known that would come up' he looks at the lawyer "Look I am that William Branford's great-great grandson. The reason there is no record of me is that me Mum was a hippy who went to London got knocked up and didn't have the presence of mind to go to the hospital when I was born. That's why I don't have a birth certificate." Spike lies  
"And you've spent all these years without a birth certificate?" Mrs Conroy asks dubious  
Spike nods "Yes"  
"What do you do for a living?" Mr Vandenberg questions "Can you support this child?"  
Spike looks at the man his eyes hard "I do what I want for a living... right now I work as an appraiser. And supporting this child... I have more money then even you."  
"From what?" Mr Montgomery demands  
"Some I inherited from a friend... the rest I made on my own." he shrugs playing with Dawn's hair absently   
"This child needs a stable home" Clinton's wife states. "I don't see why you won't just take the damn test" she glares at Spike  
"Watch it" Spike says warningly   
"Is that a threat?" Clint demands   
"For watchin' the language mate."  
Dawn strokes Spike's arm "Spike" she says softly "he's a little overprotective at times" she says "Look the only way I would even consider the test is if there was an agreement that none of you..." she looks at them "Have any contact with my daughter."  
"If its our granddaughter we deserve to see her" Mrs Conroy argues  
"I don't want her anywhere near whichever one is her biological father. I don't trust your son..." she looks at Hannah "Or your husband to not hurt her. Spike may look like the big bad" she gives him a small smile "but I know he'd never hurt her or me. But I can't say that for them"   
"This child needs a stable environment" Mr Conroy states  
"And she will" Dawn replies "Spike's been there for me. He's made sure my life's stable and normal. She's going to in a stable and loving home... with us." she runs her hands over her enlarged middle.   
"We want to know who the father is to set this all to rest." Mr Conroy states his eyes narrowing "Unless you know who the father is."  
"Well I don't." Dawn retorts her eyes flashing "Your son and his friends took that knowledge away."  
"Well then just do the test so we know" Mrs Conroy pleads  
"NO" Dawn says angrily tears filling her eyes   
"Why don't want us to find out the truth?" Hannah demands "Is the kid really his?" she nods at Spike   
"Because I don't think knowing is going to change anything. The fact is they raped me and to me that means they have no right to know."  
"Allegedly they raped you" Mr Vandenberg argues  
Spike hears Dawn's heart rate and the baby's heart rate jump in surprise. He looks at Dawn her face pale "Enough" he growls standing  
"Spike" Dawn says softly standing she puts her hand on his arm  
Spike puts his arm around her shoulders pulling her against his side hugging her his eyes on the lawyers "Never say she wasn't raped by those bloody wankers. You ever say it again I will rip out your tongues and feed 'em to you." he looks at the stenographer "Be a luv and tear that up." he smiles charmingly at her then looks back at the others his eyes cold. "They hurt my Dawn. Be glad I'm good or I'd rip you all new air holes." he snarls "Hank you deal with them. Dawnie's not comin' back 'ere."  
"But..." Mr Montgomery begins to protest  
Spike turns glaring at the man Dawn still at his side "I said she's not comin' back. If you want to ask 'er somethin' write it down give it to Hank. I'm not puttin' Dawn or the baby in a stressful environment." he walks out the door pressing his lips to her temple "You OK luv?" he asks softly resting a hand on her stomach  
Dawn nods blinking back tears she looks at him "Can we go home?" she asks softly   
"Sure luv"   
  
LATER: THE CONDO  
Spike walks into the unfinished nursery to find Dawn sitting on the rocking chair "Dawn luv are you OK?" he asks crouching before her  
Dawn sighs "She's quiet now" she tilts her head thoughtfully "they scared her. She doesn't like them"  
"I didn't either"  
"Spike I saw the look on his face when..." Dawn pauses "Spike if he gets her he's going to hurt her. She's just a baby Spike. How can he hurt a baby" she finishes with a sob holding her arms out to Spike.  
Spike stands picking Dawn up he carries her over to the bed in the corner of the room. He sits down with Dawn in his arms "Shh" he rocks her "I won't let that happen Dawn. She's stayin' with us no matter what happens. Even if we have to run."  
"I'm scared" Dawn sobs hugging him tight  
"It'll be OK Dawnie" Spike assures kissing her temple "I promise" he listens as Dawn drifts off to sleep her breathing ragged from her tears.   
  
Chapter 15  
NEXT AFTERNOON  
"Hank" Spike greets opening the door  
"How's Dawn?" Hank asks entering the condo   
"She's sleeping. She had a bad night." Spike says   
"Nightmares?"  
Spike nods "Coffee?"  
"Sounds good." Hank watches as Spike pours two mugs of coffee. "You might as well tell me what your secret is"  
"What secret?" Spike questions setting a mug before Hank  
"I did some research there is no record of a William Branford going to school, drivers license or any record other than what you've said. The last William Branford died over a hundred fifty years ago."  
Spike sighs "I am William Branford."  
"How's that possible?"  
"Spike we need to tell him" Dawn says walking out of the bedroom  
"Tell me what?" Hank asks  
Dawn walks over to the kitchen table sitting in Spike's lap   
"You OK?" Spike asks stroking his hand over her middle  
Dawn nods "Spike he needs to know"  
"I know" Spike takes a deep unnecessary breath "Hank I am William Branford... or was once."  
"How so?" Hank demands  
"I'm a vampire" Spike replies  
"What? That's impossible" Hank retorts  
"Its true Daddy. Spike's a vampire but he's safe... chipped."  
"I'm only safe to humans" Spike argues  
"Spike" Dawn says warningly  
"Sorry pet" he says   
"You're a vammpire" Hank says  
Dawn nods "He is."  
"You aren't serious" Hank remarks  
"Dad he's a vampire... and he's safe" Dawn assures  
Spike vamps quickly then returns to his human face nuzzling Dawn's neck for comfort and reassurance.  
"Incredible" Hank shakes his head "how old are you Spike?"  
Spike shrugs "I'm not really sure... I know I was turned in 1880s sometime but I don't really remember when."  
"150" Hank says startled  
Spike nods "Peaches... uh Angel was my grandsire."  
"Did your mother and sister know this?" Hank demands  
"Yes they did. Buffy wasn't too happy that Spike and I hung out together but she trusted him anyway."  
"Barely little bit" Spike says  
"Barely but she managed to trust you with me her baby sister" Dawn says impishly  
Spike chuckles kissing Dawn's nose "I'm glad she did"  
"Me too" Dawn smiles at him   
"Tell me the truth how you met my ex-wife and daughters" Hank demands  
Spike pauses "Me and my sire Drusilla arrived in Sunnyhell when Buffy was datin' my Grandsire of a poof Angelus. I was going to kill Summers... Buffy but she always outsmarted me"  
Dawn chuckles "She beat the daylights out of ya Spike"  
"Why were you going to kill Buffy?" Hank demands  
"Buffy was the Slayer." Dawn says softly   
"Slayer?" Hank pales  
"Fought demons and such. She was one of the toughest Slayer I'd ever seen. Her first year of college she was datin' some wanker who worked for the government. They kidnapped"  
"Demonnapped" Dawn corrects "Or would it be vampnapped?"  
Spike chuckles "Anyway these guys studied demons. They put this chip in my head that curbs my violent tendencies towards humans"  
"And if it runs out?" Hank asks worried  
Spike kisses the back of Dawn's hand "I'd never hurt Dawn. I made Buffy, Joyce and Angelus a promise that I'd take care of her. I'm keepin' that promise"  
Hank looks at his younger daughter seeing the love in her eyes "What happens when you do try to hurt some one?"  
Spike grimaces "The thought of hurtin' someone and even shoving someone causes my head to feel like its splittin' in two. Thanks to those bloody pansies" he then growls clutching his head in pain  
Dawn sighs hugging him "Stop thinking bad thoughts"  
"I couldn't help it luv." Spike grounds out   
Hank watches as his daughter comforts the obviously pained vampire. 'They love each other so much'  
Dawn kisses Spike's head tenderly giggling as the baby kicks. She rests her forehead against his "Think that's her way of saying 'feel better Daddy.'" she says softly  
Spike smiles "Feelin' better already luv"  
"Buffy was a Slayer... her ex was a vampire. Spike's a vampire" Hank mutters "Anything else"  
Dawn pulls her gaze away from Spike's "No" she lies   
"Hank I made them a promise I'm not goin' to break it." Spike says hugging Dawn close his hand squeezing hers.  
"I'm not going to make you break your promise. Besides I can't interfere with Dawn's life... she's an adult now." Hank pauses "Just don't ever hurt her... or the baby. I'm trusting you to take care of them."  
"I will always take care of my girls."  
  
THAT EVENING  
Spike's interrupted from his work in the nursery by a knock at the door.   
"I got it Spike" Dawn calls  
Spike returns to his work only to be jarred out of his thoughts by Dawn's voice rise  
"What are you doing here?"  
Concerned Spike sets down the screwdriver and scrambles to his feet hurrying out of the nursery. "Dawn" he steps out of the nursery to see Mr and Mrs Conroy standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"  
Dawn moves closer to Spike watching the couple warily  
"We just want to talk with you for a moment" Mrs Conroy states "may we come in?"  
Spike looks at Dawn who shrugs "Yeah sure" he says  
They enter and Mr Conroy speaks "The reason we came by is that we wanted to apologize for our son's behavior. What he did was wrong and we do believe you."  
"Then why do you want my baby?" Dawn asks "It would be too hard for her to be raised where your son could see her. She shouldn't have to deal with that."   
"You just assumed we wanted to take your daughter away from you. We at first thought your life was unstable for a child... that was after listening to Thomas and his friends." Mr Conroy says  
"But after meeting you we believe that you are the most suited for raising your daughter." Mrs Conroy finishes "We don't want custody... or even visitation rights we just want to know if she's our granddaughter."  
Spike looks at them suspiciously "What made you decide not to fight for custody?"  
"A child needs to be raised in a loving environment... not that we wouldn't love the child if its our granddaughter, we have always believed that a child should be raised by a biological parent. Thomas, as much as I love my son he is not someone who should raise a child. Hannah and Clint are not stable enough to raise a child." Mrs Conroy says sincerely   
"All we want is to know the truth" Mr Conroy insists "just think about it" he says "we should go."  
Spike and Dawn watch as the couple walks out of the condo "Did that really happen?" Dawn asks  
"I think so."  
"Wow" Dawn says amazed "how do we know that it's the truth?"  
"They weren't lyin' luv." Spike says "Now all we have to do is deal with that wanker and his wife."  
Dawn tilts her head back looking at Spike "Why don't you go call Dad. I'm going to go lay down for a while"  
"You OK pet?"  
"A little tired." she assures  
Spike kisses her forehead "Alright luv. I'm goin' to finish up on the nursery then I'll be in" he watches as Dawn walks into their bedroom.  
  
HALF HOUR LATER  
Dawn gasps awakening with a start 'Why would I dream about Buffy? Its been a while' she rubs her middle smiling as the baby moves. "Let's go find your Daddy" she gets out of bed walking into the nursery she watches Spike for a moment as he puts together the cradle.   
"What are you doing up luv?" he asks without turning around  
"I had a weird dream"  
Spike looks at her concerned "About what?"  
Dawn shrugs "Buffy" she makes her way over to Spike with his help she sits on his lap.  
"You haven't had dreams about the Slayer in a while." Spike says smoothing her hair back "What was it about?"  
Dawn shrugs "I'm not sure. All I remember is Buffy and she was saying something. I don't know what"  
"Dreams sometimes mean things... it might take a while to learn what they mean."  
"But I'm not like Buffy... I don't have those type of dreams"  
"We all do luv."  
"Do you?"  
"Not since Dru and I were together." Spike says sadly "I'm not sure how but when she had her dreams I'd get glimpses of them."  
"Oh" she looks at him "You miss Drusilla"  
Spike shrugs "We were together for almost a hundred years. She was my sire"  
"Buffy always said you were different from the others"  
"She did?" Spike lifts his brow  
Dawn nods "She said you seemed more human then the others... especially Angelus."  
"Demons do luv pet. Just sometimes its not like how most humans do."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Its usually darker, twisted, and needful."  
"But you and Angel love."  
"Angel loved only the Slayer. He had his soul. I don't"  
"Yet you love me and baby"  
Spike smiles "Yes I do"  
"Then it doesn't have anything to do with a soul. It has to do with the demon and the person." Dawn concludes  
"Possible."  
Dawn smiles "I think under that Big Bad facade you do have a soul... it maybe tiny but I think its there"  
"You bring out the best in me little bit." he kisses her "Now lets go get you two some food." he stands pulling Dawn to her feet.  
  
Chapter 16  
3 WEEKS LATER  
Dawn and Spike are snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. "Spike I need to get up"  
"What's wrong?"  
"My back is little sore from sitting too long." she stands walking into the kitchen.  
Spike turns his attention back to the TV. He turns towards the kitchen when he hears Dawn gasp suddenly. "Dawn what's wrong?" he asks jumping up  
Dawn doubles over clutching her middle  
"Dawn" he goes to her side  
Dawn moans "Spike it hurts" she looks at him her eyes filled with pain she groans  
At her pained expression Spike comes to a conclusion 'Bloody hell she's in labor' "Sweets take a deep breath OK." Spike lifts her up carrying her to the couch. "I need to go put my boots on and grab my duster. Do you want anything?"  
"Grab the hospital bag. Just in case" she takes a deep breath as Spike hurries back to the bedroom. "Spike grab Mr Gordo too" she calls  
Spike walks out of the bedroom going into the nursery he walks back out with the hospital bag and Mr Gordo shoved in the bag. He finds Dawn doubled over on the couch. "Dawn luv?"  
Dawn looks at him "It hurts" she whimpers  
"It'll be OK pet"  
"I can't be in labor" Dawn moans "its too early"  
Spike pulls on his duster then shouldering the bag he lifts Dawn into his arms "You heard what the doctor said. Since you're so small you could go into labor early." he carries her down to the car. Setting Dawn on the front seat he tosses the hospital bag in the back seat. He goes around to the drivers seat starting up the car he pulls away from the building.  
  
30 MINS LATER: HOSPITAL  
Spike pulls the car into the parking lot of the hospital and goes around to the passenger side. He carefully lifts Dawn out of the car.   
Dawn immediately snuggles closer to him whimpering   
Spike carries her into the hospital emergency room "Hey got someone in labor here." he calls  
A woman rushes over to them "I'm Dr Cates. Put her down over here" she nods at the gurney "How far apart are your contractions?"  
Dawn clings to Spike's hand  
"About 7 mins" Spike answers "she just doubled over in the kitchen. The doc said she might go in labor early cause she's so small"  
"How long have you had contractions?"  
"Just about half an hour ago" Dawn replies "I was fine earlier... just my back was a little sore."  
Dr Cates nods "Lets get you checked out. You could be experiencing false labor."  
Spike looks at the doctor "Don't think so Doc"  
"Are you a doctor?"  
Spike snickers "No"  
"Well we'll see." Dr Cates looks at a nurse "Why don't you take them into one of the exam rooms. I'll be right in."  
  
45 MINS LATER  
Dr Cates frowns "Well it looks like you are in labor Miss Summers." she shakes her head "Lets get you upstairs to the Childbirth ward and I'll call your Doctor."  
Spike nods "Thanks"  
  
9:15PM: CHILDBIRTH WARD  
"You OK pet?" Spike asks sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Dawn as she rests from a contraction  
Dawn nods blinking back tears "I want Mommy and Buffy"  
Spike kisses her forehead "I know. I called your father. He said he'd be here as soon as possible." he assures  
Dawn sighs "Spike tell me a story" she requests  
Spike looks at the nurse at the end of the bed "Which one pet?"  
"About how you met Buffy and Mom"  
"You know that one Nibblet. You were there."  
"I want to hear your version. Your versions always more fun then what I remember." Dawn replies  
Once the nurse walks out of the room Spike begins his story. "Me and Drusilla came to Sunnyhell to find a way to heal her."  
Dawn listens as Spike weaves the story of their first meeting.  
  
AROUND 10:30PM  
(Note: I know nothing about labor and childbirth... that's what happens when you don't pay attention in sex ed. I know the general idea not the specifics so if I screw up... I screw up)  
Dawn looks up to see her father enter the room "Dad" she grins  
"Dawn you OK?" Hank questions worried   
Dawn nods "Just in labor"   
A man enters "I'm Doctor Raymond I'm the Obstetrician on-call."   
Spike swallows a growl  
Dawn sensing his jealousy touches his shoulder "Hi" she smiles at the doctor "This is Spike and that's my Dad Hank."  
The doctor nods picking up Dawn's chart. "Well your at 5 minutes between contractions. The baby's heart beat is stable."  
Dawn nods   
"I'll check on you every hour."  
"OK" Dawn smiles. When the doctor walks out of the room "Dad how long was Mom in labor with us?"  
"Buffy was 15 hours. You were more stubborn everytime we thought your mother was in labor it was a false alarm. Finally after the third visit to the hospital and 18 hours of labor you were finally born. I swear if you hadn't come then your mother would have killed me"  
"Mum always had a temper" Spike chuckles "hit me with an axe once."  
Hank lifts his brow "Why?"  
"Uh long story" Spike shakes his head   
Dawn smiles squeezing Spike's hand   
  
Chapter 17  
EARLY AFTERNOON  
The doctor enters "Are you sure you want it this dark?"  
"Uh I'm a little sensitive to sunlight" Spike replies his eyes on Dawn  
"Well then we'll just keep the shades down" Dr Raymond nods going to the end of the bed. Lifting the blanket "You are fully dilated... you ready to push?" he asks Dawn  
Dawn grimaces nodding "Oh yeah" she squeezes Spike's hand tight   
"Alright push" the doctor orders  
Dawn braces herself pushing she cries out  
Spike kisses her hand   
"OK stop take a breather" the doctor orders  
"Spike I don't like this" Dawn groans   
"I know" Spike strokes her forehead   
"Dawn ready to push?"  
"Yeah" Dawn whimpers pushing she cries out "hurts"  
"I know Nibblet"   
"I can see the head" Dr Raymond announces "OK now push"  
Spike watches Dawn's face contort in pain as she pushes "Good job little bit."  
"You don't have much more. The heads out" Dr Raymond announces   
Dawn cries out "It hurts"  
"Dawn push as hard as you can" the doctor orders  
Dawn takes a deep breath and pushes as hard as she can crying out in pain. Her mind flashing over her dream of Buffy   
'She is a part of us Dawnie. She's not just the child of the Key... she's going to be a Slayer. You and Spike have to protect her... keep them away from her. Her destiny is to save the good and the bad.'  
Dawn's eyes widen looking at Spike confused "Spike" she says stunned  
"Its a girl" Dr Raymond announces   
Spike looks at Dawn "What's wrong?"  
Dawn shakes her head "Is she OK?" she asks concerned as the newborn screams.   
The doctor smiles setting the baby on Dawn's stomach "She looks fine. She needs to be cleaned up and checked out."  
Dawn smiles tearfully "Hey sweetie." she says to the screaming baby. She cradles the baby close "She's beautiful" she says awed looking at her daughter  
"Of course she is. She takes after you" Spike smiles kissing Dawn's forehead   
The nurse speaks "How about I take her and get her cleaned up for you while the doctor finishes up with you"  
Dawn looks at Spike and then the baby "OK" she strokes her daughter's cheek "we'll see you in a little while" as she hands the baby over to the nurse she begins to cry. Dawn watches as the nurse carries the crying baby out of the room. She gives Spike a sleepy smile "I love you" she says  
Spike kisses her gently "I love you"   
  
30 MINS LATER  
The nurse enters carrying the baby "She's all cleaned up and checked out." she announces  
Dawn smiles taking her daughter cuddling her close "Hi baby" the baby just yawns   
Spike chuckles stroking the baby's cheek "She looks like you bit"  
Dawn looks at Spike after the nurse walks out of the room "Spike I remember what Buffy said in my dream"  
Spike tears his eyes away from the baby "What did she say pet?"  
Dawn looks at the baby "She's going to be a Slayer"   
"You sure?"  
"Only one way to know for sure" Dawn replies   
"The mark" Spike nods  
Carefully Dawn undoes the blanket around the baby pulling down the front of her sleeper... she blinks back tears at the sight of a birthmark. "Its true. She's going to be a Slayer Spike."  
Spike puts his arm around her shoulders "It'll be OK pet."  
"She had enough to deal with why this?!" Dawn whispers  
"I'm not sure sweets. But she'll be fine. We have the Watcher's books"  
Dawn lifts her daughter close "They can't take her Spike. They can't raise her like the other Slayers."  
"I know. We'll get the mark removed as soon as possible."  
"There's a reason why I had a Slayer isn't there"  
"There always is a reason for things. We just have to figure it out" he kisses Dawn's temple "So what do you want to name her?"  
"Liberty"  
"Why that?" Spike questions  
"I'm not really sure why." she looks at him "Maybe in a way its after Buffy... two Slayers in one family. Another one free from Watchers. There was a reason I had a Slayer."  
"Middle name?"  
"Spike what do you think about Eve as a middle name?" she asks hesitantly   
Spike grins "Liberty Eve Summers... quite a name for a little little bit." he says stroking the dozing baby's cheek  
"No" Dawn shakes her head giving Spike a small smile "Liberty Eve Branford Summers"  
Spike looks at her surprised "You sure?"  
"She's i our /i daughter Spike."  
Spike grins "Our daughter still has a big name"  
"She'll grow into it" Dawn replies   
"Yes she will" Spike says "Nice to meet you Liberty Eve Branford Summers"  
  
THAT EVENING  
Hank enters the hospital room   
"Dad" Dawn grins  
"Hey sweetie" Hank goes over kissing his daughter's forehead "Where's Spike?"  
"He went home to eat" she replies "He won't be gone long."  
"So this is my granddaughter" Hank says looking at the sleeping baby  
"Her names Liberty Eve. Want to hold her?"  
"Sure" Hank takes the baby "She looks just like you when you were born" he smiles at the baby.  
"Do they know?" Dawn asks softly  
Hank looks at his daughter and nods "I had to tell them. The Corry's said congratulations and good luck"  
"We spoke"  
"I know. Spike told me."  
"Dad what happened? Is the Judge going to sign the order?"   
"No." Hank replies  
"Really?"   
Hank nods "The Corry's dropped their side of the suit. Then the Judge threw it out all together"  
"No more worries?"  
"No."  
Dawn grins "We can move on"  
"Yes"  
"Thank you Dad for everything"  
"I'd do anything for you Dawn... and my granddaughter"  
"I know"  
  
THAT NIGHT  
Spike enters the room to find Dawn asleep the newborn in her arms. He smiles going over to the bed taking Liberty out of Dawn's arms setting her in the basinet. He stands there watching as the baby sleeps  
"Spike your back" Dawn says sleepily  
Spike turns around "Sorry it took so long pet." he goes over to the bed sitting down "How ya doing luv?"  
Dawn smiles "Good. Dad said the Judge threw out the suit"  
Spike grins "That's great"  
Dawn nods "We're being discharged in the morning. Dad said he'd pick us up"  
Spike nods "The nursery is still airing out. I put the cradle in our room." he smirks "At least until we can start shaggin' again"  
"Sex is the only thing on your mind isn't it" Dawn smiles  
Spike shrugs "You need some rest pet"  
Dawn yawns "OK" she snuggles into the pillow and under Spike's watchful eyes she drifts off to sleep.  
  
HOUR BEFORE DAWN  
Spike smiles "Dawn luv"   
Dawn blinks at him sleepily "Is she hungry again?"  
Spike shakes his head "No she's sleepin'. I have to get going. The suns going to be up in an hour. I'll see you later" he lightly kisses her   
Dawn smiles "I love you"  
Spike grins "I love you" he echoes   
Dawn watches as he walks out of the room then she drifts back to sleep.  
  
Chapter 18  
LATE MORNING  
Dawn enters the condo 'Must be sleeping' she looks at her father "Thanks for bringing us home." she takes the carseat/carrier from her father dropping the diaper bag on the floor  
"I better go. I'm catching a flight back to LA this evening. I still have some things to take care of."  
Dawn nods giving her father a hug "Bye Dad"  
Hank hugs her "Now don't forget to check in every once in a while."  
"You either." Dawn grins at him  
Hank looks at the sleeping newborn "Don't forget to send me pictures of Liberty"  
"I won't" Dawn assures she watches as her father walks out of condo. She turns around and smiles at her daughter asleep in her carseat. She picks up the carseat setting it on the coffee table. Gently she lifts the sleeping baby out of the carseat. She kisses Liberty's forehead "Let's go find your Daddy" she carries the baby into the master bedroom smiling at the sight of the sleeping vampire. She smiles seeing the vampire asleep his arm on her side of the bed. She lays the baby in the cradle then kicking off her shoes Dawn crawls into bed. "Spike" she says leaning down she kisses his cheek  
Spike growls in response   
"Spike move over your hogging the bed" Dawn shoves the vampire  
Spike awakens with a start his demon showing he shakes his head his human features returning. "Hey bit" he says sleepily "when'd you get home?"  
"About ten minutes ago"   
Spike moves over "Where's Liberty?"  
"Cradle" Dawn yawns "lets get some sleep before she wakes up"  
"Mmm" Spike closes his eyes drifting back to sleep  
  
HOUR LATER  
"Dawn Libby's hungry" Spike says sleepily as the baby wails  
"Spike can you get her" she requests   
"Sure luv" Spike crawls out of bed going over to the crib he picks up the crying baby. "Shh its 'k sweets" he says softly cuddling the baby close  
Dawn sits up smiling at the sight of Spike holding the baby. "Oh I know sweetie" Dawn coos taking the newborn from the vampire   
Spike watches as Dawn unbuttons her top he smiles as the baby begins to feed with relish "She's one hungry little bugger"  
Dawn chuckles her eyes on her nursing daughter "Yeah she is"  
"How ya feelin' pet?" Spike asks concerned  
"Good." Dawn gives him a big smile "She's home and healthy."  
"Yeah she is" Spike kisses Dawn's temple   
  
WEEK LATER  
Dawn walks into the condo setting the car keys on the table and the diaper bag on the floor. "Spike we're home" she calls she sets the carrier on the kitchen table.  
" 'ello luv." Spike says walking out of the bedroom shirtless and barefoot his hair disheveled. "How are my girls?" he goes over to the table kissing Dawn's cheek   
"Good" Dawn smiles at the cooing baby. "She started getting fussy so I brought her home. My doctors appointment is in half an hour." she lifts the baby out of the carrier "I'll go fed her and change her."   
"Dawn you're going to be late for your doctor's appointment." Spike protests "There's a bottle in the fridge I'll change her." he says taking the baby.   
"You sure Spike?" Dawn asks uncertainly  
Spike nods "Luv you don't want yo be late. We'll be fine" he looks at the baby nestled in his arms grinning and cooing. "won't we Libby" he smiles tapping the baby's nose with his forefinger.   
The baby yawns blinking her big blue eyes  
"Oh OK." Dawn agrees kissing her daughter's forehead "Try not to torment your Daddy huh sweetie" she laughs when the baby just yawns "I take that as yes" she looks at Spike sternly "Don't corrupt her."  
"Would I do that?" Spike asks innocently  
Dawn laughs "Yes" she kisses him gently "I'll be back in two hours."   
"Alright." Spike watches as Dawn walks out of the condo. He looks at the cooing baby. "Well sweets its just you and me." he smiles "Now lets get that bottle and go watch our stories"  
  
FEW HOURS LATER  
Dawn enters the livingroom and smiles at the sight of Spike asleep on the couch with Liberty asleep on his chest. She kneels beside the couch kissing her daughter's cheek as she sleeps. She stays there her eyes on Liberty as she sleeps peacefully. 'She's such a beautiful baby.' she strokes the baby's smooth cheek with her finger 'Out of one of the most terrifying events in my life I got the most amazing creature.' she takes the small hand in her own 'I wonder if she has any idea of how she came into this world' she frowns at the thought  
"What's wrong little bit?" Spike asks seeing the frown on his love's face. "You have the same look the Slayer would get when she thought of the big Poof"  
Dawn gives Spike a bitter smile "Do you think she has any idea of how she came to exist?" she asks softly her eyes back on her sleeping daughter  
"I doubt she knows luv. All she knows is that we love her. That's all that matters for now"  
"As much as I hate i them /i" she says bitterly she smiles at her daughter "I'm glad she exists."  
Spike lifts his hand stroking Dawn's cheek "I know luv."  
"How long has she been sleeping?"  
"She fell asleep after Passions." Spike smiles stroking the sleeping baby's head  
"Did she finish her bottle?"  
Spike nods "You know our girl"  
"Always hungry" Dawn grins  
Spike sits up "Of course" as Dawn sits down he lays back down his head on Dawn's lap. "How were the doctors appointments?"  
"Well she gained some weight. The doctor said she's doing great."  
"And you?"  
"Said I'm healing fine. A few more days with the stitches." she runs her fingers through his hair. She smiles as Spike closes his eyes and begins to purr "Poor Spike has to wait five more weeks"  
Spike opens his eyes and smiles lazily "I'll live... or unlive" he assures his eyes closing   
Dawn leans down kissing his forehead "I love you Spike"  
"I love you bit" he smiles his eyes closed "I always will" he says his voice beginning to drift off to sleep  
"Always" Dawn promises resting her head on the back of the couch following her family into sleep.  
  
THAT EVENING  
Spike stands in the nursery room door watching as Dawn changes Libby's diaper. 'She's smiling a lot more' he realizes   
"All clean" Dawn says happily kissing Liberty's forehead "now lets get you dressed in your jammies"  
"Dawn I'm goin' out for a smoke" Spike says  
"Can you take out the dirty diapers" she requests   
"Sure luv" he goes around the otherside of the changing table taking out the garbage bag. "I'll take this out then I'll be on the deck"  
"Mmm" Dawn nods   
  
10 MINS LATER  
Dawn smiles seeing Spike out on the deck overlooking the street. She shifts the baby in her arms "Look there's Daddy"  
Liberty yawns her little hands clench beside her face  
"Yeah I know your getting ready to sleep." Dawn begins to walk the floor talking softly to her daughter.  
Spike stamps out his cigarette turning around he smiles seeing Dawn walking the floor with the baby. He enters the condo closing the sliding glass door behind him pulling down the shades. "She asleep?" he asks going into the kitchen taking out a mug of blood sticking it in the microwave  
"Not yet. She's sleepy just not ready to close her eyes and go to sleep." Dawn answers   
"She's stubborn just like her Mum" Spike remarks chuckling as the microwave dings he takes out his mug. "I'm goin' ta have to go to the butchers" he says aloud.  
"And the grocery store... she's almost out of diapers."  
"Anything else?"  
"Check the fridge and cupboard. I'm not really sure what is needed"  
Spike nods his demon appearing he downs the mug of blood. He sets the empty mug in the sink. "Want me to try?" he asks nodding at the baby  
"Yeah I really have to go to the bathroom"   
Spike nods taking the baby "Come on Libby time to sleep"   
Dawn chuckles "Spike" she taps his forehead "face"  
"Sorry luv" he says sheepishly his human features returning. He looks at the drowsy baby "Don't wanna scare my favorite little bit"  
"I thought I was your favorite little bit" Dawn pouts  
Spike smiles at Dawn "Oh you are my favorite big little bit. She's my favorite itty bitty little bit"   
Dawn kisses her daughter's cheek then heads back to their bathroom.  
  
Chapter 19  
MONTH LATER  
Dawn smiles at the sight of Spike asleep beside her. She picks up her pen and diary and begins to write  
'Liberty is a month and two weeks old today. She's getting to be more alert and her personality is beginning to really appear.   
She's definately a Daddy's girl. If I take her out in the afternoon she'll start to cry as the time for Passions approaches. She like to be in the livingroom when Passions is on whether she gets a bottle or nurses. She falls asleep on Spike's chest as they watch that stupid show.  
They'd be proud of Spike... even Angel would be. Spike's such a doting Daddy. He rocks her, changes her, gives her bottles, tells her stories, plays with her, and she just loves the attention.   
Dad and I speak every couple days. Between Dad and Spike Liberty is going to be one spoiled little girl.'  
Dawn looks over to see Spike beginning to wake up.  
'Well gotta go. Spike's waking up.'   
She sets her diary on the nightstand laying on her side she silently watches as Spike opens his eyes.  
" 'ello pet" Spike grins sleepily  
Dawn smiles back "Hey Mr Sleepy Vampire. You slept through Libby's morning feeding"  
"I did" Spike says sleepily  
Dawn nods "You OK? You got in late"  
Spike nods "Ran into some demons. Got into a little fight."  
Dawn strokes his cheek "You know them?"  
Spike kisses her palm "Yeah. Don't worry I got rid of them" he groans pulling Dawn down kissing her bruisingly   
Dawn whimpers breaking the kiss she tries to catch her breath. "Spike"  
"Bloody hell luv you are so beautiful." he says his voice filled with awe and passion as he caresses her face with his thumb. He sees the need in her eyes "You sure?" he leans forward nuzzling her neck  
"Oh yeah. Its been so long" Dawn moans   
Spike slowly begins to unbutton her top he growls purringly at the sight of her breasts. His fingers trailing over her breasts  
"Mmm" Dawn moans arching into his touch  
A slow smile appears on Spike's face. Quickly he removes the rest of Dawn's clothes. He sits back his eyes roaming over her naked body   
Dawn sees the look on his face she sits up sitting on his lap facing him. She runs her fingers through his hair "What are you thinking?" she asks tilting her head  
"How gorgeous you are." he grins his hands running over her back.   
Dawn pouts "Then show me..." she rubs her lower body against his biting her lower lip moaning at the feeling of his arousal. As soon as she says that Spike pulls off his boxers roughly thrusting into her.   
"Shi..." Spike growls his demon appearing briefly  
Dawn gasps painfully  
Spike looks at her "You OK?" he asks concerned  
Dawn gives him a tender smile stroking his cheek "I'm fine" she assures kissing him thoroughly   
  
LATER  
Dawn smiles hearing Spike purr as she strokes his hair soothingly. The silence is interrupted by a piercing cry. Dawn groans "Spike I gotta get up"  
she shifts the vampire off her. She grabs her discarded pajama top pulling it on she makes her way to the baby's room. "Shh Libby its OK" she enters the room to find the baby waving her small hands. "Mommy's here" she picks up the crying baby. "Oh sweetie" she rocks her daughter in her arms. She carries the whimpering baby into the master bedroom. "Shh" she gets back into the bed smiling at the sight of Spike waiting "Oh I know your hungry" Spike smiles at the sight of the nursing baby "She OK?"  
Dawn nods "Just hungry"  
Spike sits up his arm around Dawn's shoulders as he strokes the nursing baby's cheek. "Hey cutie."  
The baby just looks at him her eyes drifting shut.   
"She's getting so big" Dawn remarks   
"She's still so small" Spike says resting his head against Dawn's  
"Mmm."   
"What's wrong?" Spike questions running his fingers through Dawn's hair "Something bothering you?"  
Dawn sighs "Just thinking"  
"Of home?"  
"Yeah. I miss Sunnydale."  
"Do you want to go home?"  
"To California? Yes. To Sunnydale?" Dawn sighs "I don't know. I mean to visit Sunnydale and my friends yeah. I don't think I could live there again"   
"How about we go back to California."   
"Can we?" Dawn asks hopefully  
Spike kisses her temple "If you want"  
"I do"  
"Well then we'll start looking for a place in LA."  
"I'll see about transferring to UCLA for fall quarter"  
  
THAT EVENING  
"Silly Libby" Dawn laughs tickling the baby's stomach causing the baby to giggle in her carrier. "See there's Daddy"  
"I got the bread." Spike drops the bread in the cart "What next?" he asks pushing the cart  
"Uh lets see" Dawn takes out the list scanning through the list as they round the corner. She bumps into someone "Oh sor..." she looks up to see Clint standing there. She pales her heart beginning to pound her stomach twisting.   
"Well well" Clint drawls smirking   
Spike growls low and Liberty whimpers sensing her mother's distress and her father's anger.  
Dawn hears her daughter's whimper. She moves around Spike to the cart "Its OK" Dawn says lifting her daughter out of the carrier cradling her daughter close. "Mommy's here" she kisses her daughter's covered head keeping Liberty away from Clint's view.  
Spike glares at the other man "Want something?"  
"So tell me who does the brat look like?" Clint sneers  
Spike tries to surpress a growl   
Dawn hears the growl "Spike no" she grabs his arm still holding her whimpering daughter close "ignore him. We need to finish this and get home" she avoids Clint's gaze not getting a response from Spike she squeezes his arm "Spike you're upsetting her"  
Hearing that Spike tears his gaze away from the other man turning to Dawn his eyes soften. Spike nods "Lets finish this and head home" he glares at the other man one more time then they walk away.   
Dawn sighs as they move away from Clint. "Shh its OK Libby" she rubs her daughter's back trying to soothe her whimpers "How much more do we need?" Dawn asks   
"Where's the list?" Spike asks  
"In the carrier" Dawn replies  
Spike grabs the list scanning through it "Libby needs diapers, wipes, baby shampoo and a pacifier. Dawn why does she need a pacifier?"  
"It'll keep her from trying to suck on things she shouldn't."  
Spike grunts "I need smokes and Wheetabix." he mutters reading through the list "We're almost done here luv."  
"Good she's starting to get sleepy." Dawn lays the baby in the carrier  
Liberty whimpers waving her hands in the air  
"Shh" Dawn rubs the baby's stomach "we're almost done sweetie"  
  
HOUR LATER  
Dawn walks out to the deck to find Spike standing there smoking. She wraps her arms around his waist her head on his chest.  
"Libby sleepin'?"  
Dawn nods "Yeah"  
"You OK?"  
"He had that look like he had at the meeting."  
"I saw." Spike rubs her arm  
"Why would anyone want to hurt a baby." Dawn sighs  
Spike winces  
Dawn lifts her head "Did you?"  
"Not like he wanted too." Spike assures "I never was too fond of meals that young. Not like Dru and Darla."  
"Spike I'm scared"  
"Don't be. Until we get out of here we won't let Libby out of our sight. He won't have any chance to go near her."  
Dawn sighs in relief. "Lets go inside"  
Spike kisses her head "Sure sweets" he puts out his cigarette following Dawn inside.   
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
"Spike we're home" Dawn calls dropping the diaper bag by the door she lifts the baby out of the stroller carrying her into the livingroom where she finds Spike sitting before his computer working  
" 'ello luv" Spike says distractedly  
Dawn kisses his cheek "Are you done working?" she asks  
"Not yet" he replies  
"Can you take her? I have to go to the bathroom"  
"Sure" Spike takes the baby with his free arm. "Hey Libby" he kisses the baby's covered head his eyes remaining on the computer screen.   
A few minutes later Dawn walks out of the bedroom taking the 3 month old from Spike.   
"She needs to be changed" Spike says absently  
"Not surprised" Dawn says carrying the baby to the nursery  
"The movers will pick up our stuff at the end of the week."  
"Did Dad call?"  
"Yeah. He said that he'll call back around dinner"  
"Alright" a few minutes later she walks out of the bedroom carrying Liberty. She sets the baby down on a blanket on the floor. "Here you go" she hands the baby a toy.  
Liberty grins waving her hands and kicking her feet laughing.  
Dawn smiles walking into the kitchen   
"Did she have fun at the park?" Spike asks  
"Of course. She missed her Daddy though"  
"Missed her too" Spike replies  
"Don't start brooding on me Spike"  
"I'm not" Spike assures standing he walks into the kitchen "I'm not like the Poof" he kisses Dawn's temple.  
"I know" Dawn smiles "so you done working?"  
"For now" Spike answers he leans down kissing Dawn passionately   
Dawn breaks the kiss when she hears the baby howl "Ahh" she groans  
"I'll go get her" Spike chuckles kissing Dawn's forehead  
"Good 'cuz I'm hungry"  
Spike makes his way into the livingroom he picks up the baby. "Hey sweets. How's my girl?" he kisses Liberty's cheek.   
Liberty grins waving her arms giggling and chattering  
Dawn smiles at the sight of Spike playing with the baby on the floor. "Spike don't get her too worked up. Its almost time for her nap."  
Spike nods "Sure luv" he continues to play with the baby.  
  
HOUR LATER  
Dawn walks out of the baby's room "She's sleeping nice and peaceful"  
she goes over to the couch straddling Spike's legs   
"How was your morning luv?" Spike asks stroking Dawn's cheek  
"Good. She enjoyed the park."  
"That's good" Spike kisses her hand  
Dawn smiles slowly unbuttoning his shirt "You know this is our last night here" she leans down kissing Spike's neck her hands trailing down his bare chest to his belt buckle.   
"Have something in mind pet?" he asks with a smirk   
"We have some time before the baby wakes up" she reaches down grabbing the hem of her shirt she pulls it off tossing it on the floor.  
Spike groans his hands caressing her bare breasts he leans forward suckling at her breast as his other hand moves down her body slipping inside her jeans. "Mmm" he purrs releasing her nipple he smiles licking his lips his fingers slipping inside her panties. "You taste good"   
Dawn gasps at the feeling of his fingers touching her. "Spike" she whimpers arching into his touch. "Oh" she moans her eyes widening her body tensing "More" she demands breathlessly   
Spike groans at the feeling of Dawn's body clenching around his fingers. As her body relaxes he strips off the remainder of their clothing. He smiles at the sight of Dawn's glazed expression  
After a few moments Dawn slowly smiles "Mmm" she grabs Spike's hand pulling him down atop her. "Sp-ik-e" she sighs rubbing her body against his   
"Wanna shag?"  
"Duh"  
Spike glowers grasping her hips he enters her roughly  
"Spike" she gasps wrapping her legs around his hips  
*  
"WAAHH"  
Dawn opens her eyes at the sound coming from the nursery "Ugh" Dawn groans rubbing the small of Spike's back "Spike honey I gotta get up."  
Spike growls tightening his arms around her  
"Spike the baby's up."   
Suddenly Spike's senses pick up on the crying in the other room. He groans leveling himself off her "I'll go get her luv" he kisses Dawn pulling on his jeans he makes his way into nursery where he finds the baby sniffling sucking on her hand. "Hey sweets what's wrong?" he lifts the baby out of her crib carrying her into the livingroom. He finds Dawn sitting up wearing his dress shirt her legs tucked under her. "There's your Mum"  
Liberty grins waving her hands  
"Hey baby" Dawn smiles taking the baby from Spike she kisses Liberty's cheek. "Mmm" she cuddles her daughter close "think she'll like LA?"  
"She's a baby luv. She'll like where ever she is as long as someone's there to feed and change her" Spike smiles stroking the baby's head  
"Well true" Dawn agrees with a smile  
  
Chapter 20  
NEXT EVENING  
"Dawn did you get everything?" Spike calls jiggling the baby in his arms "We need to get going pet"  
"Did you put the bottles in the car?"  
"In Libby's bag."  
"What about her stuffed dog?"  
"And her stuffed bear"   
"What about her pacifier?"  
"Dawn luv whatever we don't have we'll buy. We need to go"  
Dawn sighs "OK" she grabs her backpack and purse. She follows Spike down to the car setting her things in the backseat as Spike sets the baby in the carseat.  
Spike straightens up looking over at his DeSoto parked in the other parking spot. "I have to get something out of the DeSoto"  
" 'kay" Dawn gets into the front passenger seat.  
Spike goes to the DeSoto grabbing a pack of cigarettes, some tapes and CDs out of the glove compartment. He locks up his beloved car 'See ya later girl' he thinks fondly. He goes over to the black Ford Explorer he bought for Dawn before Liberty was born. "You ready?" he sets the tapes and CDs in the back seat putting the pack of cigarettes in his duster pocket  
Dawn nods looking back at the cooing baby. "Yeah" she nods buckling her seatbelt. "Don't be so glum Spike you'll see the DeSoto in a couple weeks"  
Spike sighs "I know. Its my baby... I've had that car for almost thirty years"  
"That car is not safe for Libby to be in"  
"Yeah whatever." Spike grumbles  
Dawn chuckles "Poor Spike" she leans across the seat kissing Spike's cheek. "I'll make it up to you later" she promises  
"Oh really?"  
Dawn nods "Of course I will. Anyway you want"   
"Sounds promising" Spike purrs  
Dawn rolls her eyes "Just drive"   
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
Spike looks at Dawn as she sleeps beside him. 'We're back in Sunnyhell' he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. He leans down kissing Dawn's forehead.  
Dawn slowly opens her eyes smiling at Spike sleepily "Hey"  
"Mornin' sunshine" he smiles  
"What time is it?" Dawn asks stretching her arms over her head  
"9"  
"She still sleeping?"  
Spike tilts his head "She's startin' to wake"  
Dawn rolls out of bed going over to the crib she picks up her drowsy daughter. "Hey Libby" she smiles   
Liberty yawns rubbing at her face  
Dawn returns to the bed settling in beside Spike. "She's four months old today" she realizes with a smile  
Spike smiles "Yeah she is" leaning forward kissing Liberty's chubby cheek "Hey cutie"  
Liberty grins at her father waving her hands cooing  
Spike laughs "Good morning to you too"  
"I bet your hungry huh" Dawn says to the baby  
"I'm also hungry" Spike gets out of bed going to the mini-fridge grabbing a container of blood pouring some in a mug he returns to the bed. He smiles at the sight of the baby nursing greedily. "Going to look up your old friends?" Spike asks curiously  
Dawn sighs her eyes on her nursing daughter "Yeah I think I will. I just hope they don't hate me for not saying goodbye." she stroking Liberty's cheek "I don't even know if their still alive."  
"I'm sure they are." Spike assures kissing Dawn's temple "Want me to watch her while your gone?"  
"No you need to sleep. She needs some fresh air."  
"Going to take her to the cemetary?"  
Dawn shakes her head "I don't think I can do that without you"  
Spike nods  
Dawn looks at her daughter who just looks back at her. "You done eating baby" she lifts her daughter to her shoulder and begins to burp her daughter. "Its weird to be back in Sunnydale"  
"I know" Spike agrees  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER  
"Spike" Dawn says softly   
"Uh" Spike groans   
"We're leaving. I'll put up the do not disturb sign."  
"Be back before dark luv"  
"We will." Dawn assures  
"You taking the car?" Spike asks  
"No. We're in the middle of town we can walk. Do us some good. Especially for me."   
"Have fun"  
"You too" Dawn kisses the vampire  
"Got everything luv?"  
Dawn nods "We'll see you later"   
Spike rolls over going back to sleep  
"Come on Libby girl lets go explore Sunnydale. See what's new"  
  
30 MINS LATER  
Dawn's pushing the stroller down the street when she hears someone calling her name. She stops turning around to find her friend Tracy Nelson standing there. "Tracy? Oh my god"  
"Dawn Summers I can't believe this"   
The two hug "Its so good to see you" Dawn smiles  
"Its been almost seven years" Tracy says  
"Yeah it has."  
"Where have you been?"  
"Uh after my sister was killed I moved away with a friend. I didn't know where Dad was so" she shrugs  
"Who's this? Is this your daughter?" Tracy asks  
Dawn smiles looking down at her daughter as she coos in the stroller "Yep this is Liberty Eve Branford Summers"  
"She is adorable." Tracy says "How old is she?"  
"Four months today"  
"You a mother." Tracy shakes her head "How long are you in town?"  
"We're leaving tonight. We just came to visit them"  
"Oh."  
"If you have a piece of paper I can give you my email address." Dawn says "I don't know the phone number or address of our new place"  
"Where are you moving too?"  
"LA. I start at UCLA this fall. What about you?"  
"I transferred to Stanford spring quarter. Do you have time to sit down for some coffee?"  
Dawn nods "Sure we can catch up on lost time" she smiles following her old friend to an outdoor cafe  
  
THAT EVENING  
"Dawn luv you sure you don't want me to call Willie and have him watch Libby?" Spike calls as he lifts the baby in the air  
"I don't trust him Spike. Libby's safer with us" Dawn walks out of the bathroom "besides I want to take her with us."  
"We'll have to be careful"  
"I know" Dawn nods "Good thing you toned down the hair color" she teases  
Spike runs his fingers through his golden blond locks. "I can't believe I agreed to it" he grumbles  
"Oh come on Spike you know you wanted the change" Dawn takes the baby "Does she need to be changed?"  
"I just changed her" Spike answers watching as Dawn puts Libby in her jacket zipping it up. "You ready?"  
"Where's her pacifier?"  
"Here" Spike grabs it off the nightstand sticking it in the baby's mouth   
"Now we're ready" Dawn says picking up the baby "Aren't we Libby girl?" she kisses the baby's cheek.  
  
30 MINS LATER: RESTFIELD CEMETARY  
"Hey Mom. Hey Buffy" Dawn crouches before her mother and sister's graves "I miss you so much" she blinks back tears "I wish you were here to see Libby. You were right Buffy. She's going to be a lot like you"  
Spike stands there holding the baby alert for any disturbances  
"I know your happy up there Buffy with Angel and Mom. Hope Angel is getting along with Riley and Xander. Though somehow I bet everyone is still the same. Xander and Cordy bickering. Willow and Tara talking spells with Giles. Anya describing her time as a vengence demon." Dawn laughs "I know you'll keep an eye on Libby for us when we can't.  
Dad knows about Spike... but we haven't told him everything. I doubt he'd understand. He's trying to make up for the past." she stands taking Liberty from Spike hugging her tight.  
"I kept my promise Slayer. I'll protect her and Liberty always." he tilts his head hearing the sounds of a fledgling digging his way out of the ground. "Dawn we have to go." he says  
"Why?"  
"One's waking up. And a waking fledgling is not something we need to deal with right now."  
Dawn nods casting a final look at the graves "I love you guys" she follows Spike out of the cemetary to the car.   
"Feel better luv?" Spike asks as Dawn settles Libby in her carseat  
"Yeah" Dawn nods "I miss them Spike"  
"I know. I do too" Spike kisses her knuckles "Lets get out of Sunnyhell before we run into any trouble"  
Dawn sighs looking back at her daughter "Sounds good" she sits back as Spike drives out of town. "We'll have to come back"  
Spike nods "We will luv."  
"How long 'til we get there?"  
"We should be there by eleven."  
"Good. Is our stuff there?"  
"I called your father and he said that he stopped by the house and the DeSoto's there so I'm betting everything else is too"  
"I can't wait to see our new home" Dawn says excitedly  
Spike smiles glancing at Dawn "I like hearing that"  
"What?"  
"You happy"  
"As long as we're together I'm happy" Dawn says "You, me and Libby... a family."  
"Always Dawn" he promises  
"I like the sound of that" Dawn smiles  
  
JUST BEFORE MIDNIGHT  
"Dawn luv we're home" Spike says softly   
Dawn yawns stretching "Home?"  
"Home" Spike nods  
Dawn sits up looking at the dark house "Home and bed"  
"Here are the keys luv. Why don't you go inside I'll bring Libby in"  
Dawn nods taking the keys she makes her way up to the front door. She enters the house turning on the lights she smiles "Home" she looks around noting the boxes scattered throughout the livingroom.   
"What to you think pet?" Spike asks softly  
Dawn turns around to find Spike standing in the entryway the carseat beside him "I love it." she grins "Its incredible"  
"Well you can have a better look in the morning luv. We should get this princess" he looks at the sleeping Libby with a smile "up to her room"  
"Yeah poor baby must be so uncomfortable" Dawn says carefully lifting the little girl out of the carseat. "Come on Libby girl" she says softly   
"I'll go get the diaper bag."  
Dawn nods walking the baby across the floor turning on lights. "We're home Liberty Eve." she looks at the sleeping baby "You. Me and your Daddy" she smiles as the baby sighs in her sleep   
"I thought you were taking Libby upstairs" Spike says reentering the house setting the diaper bag on the floor  
"Hey its kind of hard to find your way in the dark carrying a baby at the same time"  
Spike chuckles walking over to Dawn he kisses her temple "Well then good thing you've got a vampire in the house"  
"Yeah I know... good night sight" she follows Spike up the stairs as the vampire turns on the lights.   
"Libby's room is supposed to be across from ours" Spike says "Master bedroom is there" he gestures towards the door. "Then this is Libby's room." he enters the room turning on the light.   
Dawn sighs "They at least put the crib together and brought up the box of bedding."  
"I'll take her" Spike says  
Dawn nods carefully handing the sleeping baby to Spike.   
Liberty whimpers at the loss of her mother  
"Shh cutie. Its OK" Spike soothes starting to purr  
Dawn kisses the baby's head turning to make up the bedding for the crib. She listens as Spike softly talks to the baby.  
"See this is your room sweets." he says "I know your sleepin' right now but you'll be able to see it in the morning. Me and your Mum will fix up your room. Get out your toys and books. Soon it'll be a bedroom."  
  
HOUR LATER  
"It feels great to be in a real bed" Dawn sighs snuggling against Spike  
Spike chuckles "Good thing I had 'em put the bed together." he looks at Dawn and smiles "You look bloody exhausted luv. Get some sleep."  
Dawn yawns "Don't go far"  
"I won't. I'm goin' ta go set up the computer and do some unpackin'."  
"Wake me when Libby's hungry" she mumbles  
"I'll give her a bottle you just sleep" Spike kisses Dawn's hair holding her as she drifts off to sleep.  
"We're home" Dawn mumbles sleepily seconds before she drifts off  
"Yes we are" Spike agrees "We are luv."  
  
The End....  
  



End file.
